<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jongin's College Adventures by simonsfanfics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939584">Jongin's College Adventures</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsfanfics/pseuds/simonsfanfics'>simonsfanfics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Classroom Sex, Double Penetration, Facials, First Time Bottoming, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gangbang, Group Sex, M/M, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Orgy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Sex, Roommates, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:35:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsfanfics/pseuds/simonsfanfics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin fucks around a lot while he's at college</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin | Kai/Everyone, Kim Jongin | Kai/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Kim Jongin | Kai/Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin | Kai/Kim Mingyu, Kim Jongin | Kai/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongin | Kai/Kim Namjoon | RM, Kim Jongin | Kai/Kim Namjoon | RM/Min Yoongi | Suga/Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Kim Jongin | Kai/Kim Wonshik | Ravi, Kim Jongin | Kai/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin | Kai/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Kim Jongin | Kai/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>219</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Roommate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jongin moaned quietly, stroking his aching cock. He hadn’t been able to jerk off in over a week since he hadn’t had the dorm to himself, but with his roommate Sehun in the shower Jongin took full advantage of his privacy. As soon as he was sure Sehun wasn’t going to come back Jongin was in bed, sweatpants around his ankles and shirt between his teeth, working a fist over his throbbing shaft. </p><p>As he jerked off Jongin couldn’t help but think about Sehun. He really liked his roommate, which was part of why he was so horny, although being 18 definitely didn’t help either. Sehun was attractive, Jongin couldn’t deny it. Not only did Sehun have a nice face but he also had a good body, firm ass and, from what Jongin could tell, a big dick. </p><p>Wanting more stimulation, Jongin used his free hand to start playing with one of his nipples, rolling the brown nub between his fingers and groaning. After playing with his nipples for a little while Jongin moved his hand lower, rubbing a hand over his tight abs and bucking into his hand at the sensation. Jongin was close but he knew he needed more and after sucking a finger into his mouth Jongin moved the spit covered digit to his tight hole and slipped it inside. </p><p>Jongin was about to cum when he heard the door being opened. Panicking he pulled his finger out of his hole and did the first thing he could think of, grab a pillow to cover his throbbing erection. Sehun walked in wearing nothing but a towel and took in the sight of his roommate, smirking at Jongin.</p><p>“Dude you have a blanket right next to you why didn’t you use that?” Sehun teased him, watching as Jongin blushed even deeper. “Relax Jongin it’s chill. What do you think I was doing in the shower for like thirty minutes?”</p><p>Jongin couldn’t help but laugh at what Sehun said, feeling his awkwardness slip away. “At least you got to finish.”</p><p>“Fair.” Sehun said, surprising Jongin by walking towards him. “Why don’t I help you finish.”</p><p>“Uh…” Jongin stuttered out. Sure he was tempted to say yes but he was scared it would make things weird between them. Before Jongin’s brain could decide his dick chose for him, reminding the blushing boy just how hard he was and, with a gulp, Jongin moved the pillow. </p><p>“Let me know if you want me to stop.” Sehun said as he wrapped his hand around Jongin’s throbbing erection, Jongin nodded in response and Sehun started stroking him. Sehun was barely moving his hand and Jongin was already moaning loudly, bucking his hips to meet Sehun’s fist. Smirking at Jongin’s enthusiasm, Sehun leaned down and sucked Jongin’s mushroom head between his lips.</p><p>“Fuck.” Jongin groaned, unconsciously curling his fingers in Sehun’s hair to push the younger boy further onto his cock. Sehun loved watching the impact he was having on his roommate and let Jongin control the pace, not even complaining when Jongin started thrusting up into his mouth. Before long Jongin was fucking wildly into Sehun’s mouth, watching in awe as Sehun took his thick cock down to the base with ease. </p><p>Even though he’d just cum Sehun was hard again, how could he not be when his gorgeous roommate was moaning like a sixteen year old getting their first blowjob. Reaching down, Sehun undid the towel and the piece of cloth fell to the floor as his aching cock sprung free. Sehun started jerking off, moaning around Jongin’s cock as his roommate continued thrusting into his mouth. </p><p>When Jongin noticed Sehun’s erection it only spurred him on, driving him to fuck even harder into Sehun’s mouth. Jongin was getting close in no time, frankly he was impressed with himself he hadn’t cum already. His moans grew even louder as his orgasm approached and after another couple of thrusts he felt pleasure washing over him.</p><p>“Fuck fuck fuck!” Jongin cried out, forcing Sehun’s head all the way down and spilling down his roommate’s throat. Sehun felt Jongin’s wiry pubes tickling his nose as cum exploded on his taste buds and although he wasn’t sure what inspired him to do so, Sehun greedily swallowed as much of Jongin’s load as he could. </p><p>Jongin pulled his sensitive cock from Sehun’s mouth with a pop, a bit of cum dribbling down the younger boy’s chin. Sehun was still catching his breath when he felt his aching erection pulsing with need, looking at Jongin. “I think it’s my turn to get some help.” </p><p>Jongin smiled at his roommate and leapt off the bed, dropping to his knees. Once Sehun’s dick was right in front of him Jongin knew that he was right. Sehun was big, probably eight or nine inches if he had to guess. Curling his fingers around the thick shaft, Jongin gave it a few strokes before taking it into his mouth.</p><p>Unlike Sehun, Jongin wasn’t able to deepthroat the long cock but the younger boy didn’t seem to mind, gently petting Jongin’s head and moaning as he felt Jongin’s tongue working wonders on the sensitive. Jongin reached up and grabbed Sehun’s ass, hoping to pull the boy’s cock deeper into his mouth, but feeling Jongin’s big hands groping his round ass cheeks gave Sehun an idea. Looking down, Sehun saw Jongin was already hard again and carefully pulled Jongin’s mouth off his cock. Sehun helped Jongin to his feet and dragged his roommate into a passionate kiss.</p><p>“I kinda wanna ride you.” Sehun told Jongin, breaking the kiss. Jongin just nodded dumbly, following Sehun’s instructions when the younger boy said to lay down on the floor. Sehun went to get the bottle of lube he kept under his mattress along with a condom and once he returned he slid the condom down Jongin’s shaft and lubed up the thick cock.</p><p>“Wait,” Jongin said when Sehun lined himself up with the head of Jongin’s dick. “Don’t you need prep?”</p><p>“I did that in the shower.” Sehun replied and lowered himself on Jongin’s cock, both boys moaning loudly as the head popped inside Sehun’s tight hole. </p><p>Jongin couldn’t believe how tight Sehun felt, it was like a warm velvet glove sliding down around his shaft. Jongin wasn’t a virgin, he’d fucked a few people before but none of them had felt anything like this. It took everything Jongin had to not thrust the rest of his cock inside Sehun.</p><p>Sehun was gritting his teeth as he slid down Jongin’s cock. He might have fingered himself in the shower but that had been a while ago and he hadn’t planned on getting fucked when he was doing it. Curling his fingers in Jongin’s shirt to steady himself, Sehun continued lowering himself and after a few minutes he was fully seated in Jongin’s lap. </p><p>“Fuck you’re tight.” Jongin moaned, throwing his head back. “I’m not sure how long I’ll last.”</p><p>“Don’t worry.” Sehun replied as he slowly lifted his hips, grunting as he let gravity drop him back down. “I won’t last long either.”</p><p>Sehun started riding Jongin, leaning down to kiss the older boy as he bounced in his lap. Jongin was moaning loudly into the kiss, and his volume only increased when Sehun pushed up his shirt to start playing with one of his nipples. Deciding to take the piece of clothing off, Jongin broke the kiss and threw his shirt across the room. Sehun moaned as he took in the sight of Jongin’s muscular chest and started bouncing even faster. </p><p>After a few minutes of Sehun riding him Jongin wanted to switch positions. Wrapping his arms around Sehun, Jongin held the younger boy tightly and rolled them over so Sehun was now on his back with Jongin towering above him. Now that he was in control Jongin didn’t hesitate to set a quick pace, slamming into Sehun’s tight hole.</p><p>Sehun felt like he was in heaven. Jongin was fucking right into his prostate and Sehun was quickly reduced to nothing but moans, arching his back and doing his best to meet Jongin’s thrusts. Jongin reached down and wrapped his fingers around Sehun’s pulsing shaft, stroking the boy in time with his thrusts. </p><p>Within a minute Sehun was cumming, arching his back off the floor and spurting shot after shot onto his stomach. Feeling Sehun’s hole clenching around him was too much for Jongin and with a grunt he came, filling the condom with his load. </p><p>Jongin pulled out of Sehun and collapsed next to him and for a moment they just laid on the floor panting. Once he’d caught his breath Jongin got up to throw out the condom, returning with a box of tissues for Sehun. He handed the panting boy the box and laid back down on the floor next to his fucked out roommate.</p><p>“So…” Jongin said after Sehun had cleaned the cum from his stomach. “Is this gonna be a thing or…”</p><p>“I don’t mind if you don’t.” Sehun replied casually.</p><p>“Alright.” Jongin said back, his mind filling with thoughts of all the sex he was going to be having this year.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm soooo excited for this series and I have lots of ideas. This is basically going to be like my Jisung fic only instead of NCT it's EXO at college with some of my own college experiences making an appearance. </p><p>Idk exactly what I have planned but I'm definitely going to use all the EXO members(not the 3 who left since I didn't really stan when they were there and don't know their personalities but Lay will be here) that being said if you want me to use anyone else just let me know.</p><p>Besides that let me know what you think and thanks for reading.</p><p>Also come follow me on twitter @simonsfanfics to hear my concepts and shit/to know when I post.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The TA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jongin has a very exciting meeting his with TA Kyungsoo</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jongin grumbled to himself as he climbed the stairs towards his Econ classroom. The TA, Kyungsoo, said he wanted to meet with every student within the first month of classes and Jongin, being the procrastinator he was, chose the last time slot, 7PM on Friday. Jongin got to the classroom a minute early and knocked gently before walking in. </p><p>Kyungsoo was sitting on the professor’s desk, legs hanging over the edge and just barely reaching the floor. Jongin was a little shocked when he saw the older boy, Kyungsoo usually wore a button down shirt and khakis to class but instead the assistant was clad in tight jeans and a v neck shirt. It was definitely an improvement in Jongin’s opinion.</p><p>“Thanks for coming.” Kyungsoo said as Jongin sat down across from him. “I’ll try to make this quick, I’m sure you have plans.”</p><p>“Nope. I’m all yours.” Jongin said, flashing his charming smile and for a second he thought he saw Kyungsoo blush.</p><p>“Well then let’s get started.” Kyungsoo responded with a shy smile, and this time Jongin was sure he saw a blush. </p><p>The meeting was nothing exciting, mostly basic questions like why are you taking this class, what’s your major, what grade do you hope to get. The only thing that kept Jongin from falling asleep was Kyungsoo kept blushing and Jongin couldn’t help but wonder if the older boy was into him.</p><p>Deciding to test his theory, Jongin said something about feeling hot and stood up, pulling off his sweatshirt and making sure his shirt was lifted along with it so Kyungsoo got a full view of his six pack abs. When Jongin sat back down Kyungsoo was bright red and avoided looking at Jongin for the next few minutes.</p><p>“Any questions?” Kyungsoo asked once he’d finished.</p><p>“Yeah.” Jongin asked, deciding to shoot his shot. “I know you can’t fuck around with professors but what about TAs?”</p><p>Kyungsoo choked on his water, coughing loudly. “Uh technically there’s no rule against it so as long as it’s consensual -”</p><p>“In that case.” Jongin said, cutting Kyungsoo off. “Since there’s no rule against it can I fuck you?”</p><p>The debate going on in Kyungsoo’s head was clearly etched on his face and for a second Jongin was worried the older boy was going to freak out. Then, after a minute, Kyungsoo spoke. “Take your clothes off.”</p><p>Jongin leapt out of his chair and started throwing his clothes aside, standing naked before Kyungsoo in no time. Kyungsoo examined Jongin closely, taking in the sculpted abs and thick cock with a pleased hum. Satisfied, Kyungsoo dropped to his knees before the freshman and deepthroated Jongin in a single move.</p><p>“Fuck!” Jongin cried out, grabbing onto Kyungsoo’s head in hopes of steadying himself, fingers curling in the red hair. Jongin could tell Kyungsoo knew exactly what he was doing, bobbing his head expertly and working his tongue with such skill Jongin’s whole body was shuddering with pleasure. </p><p>Kyungsoo had barely been sucking him for a few minutes when he pulled off with a pop, a string of saliva connecting his plump lips to the mushroom head of Jongin’s pulsing cock. Before Jongin could complain Kyungsoo gave another order, “Bend over the desk.”</p><p>Jongin instantly did as he was told, gulping nervously when Kyungsoo gave his ass a firm grope. Even though he’d had his fair share of sex Jongin had never actually bottomed before and his mind was filling with anxiety. Jongin was brought out of his worries when he felt something licking at his hole. Jongin let out another loud moan as he felt Kyungsoo’s finger slide inside him, the older boy’s tongue licking its way in next to the digit. </p><p>Just like with the blowjob, Kyungsoo clearly knew what he was doing, reducing Jongin to a mess in no time. Jongin was moaning loudly, crying out a string of ‘more, harder, fuck’ as he drooled all over the desk. </p><p>“Can you move those papers for me?” Kyungsoo asked, now fucking into Jongin with three fingers. Jongin was barely able to understand the request, his mind too clouded with pleasure. Kyungsoo repeated himself, jabbing his fingers hard into Jongin’s prostate as he spoke and this time Jongin understood, handing Kyungsoo the papers when the older boy got an idea. </p><p>“Actually,” Kyungsoo said, to himself more than Jongin. Kyungsoo pulled his fingers from Jongin’s quivering hole, eliciting a whine from Jongin as he felt his hole clench around nothing. Kyungsoo didn’t pay the freshman’s disappointment any attention and dragged the boy over to the chair behind the professor’s desk, shoving him into it before taking off his own jeans and handing Jongin a condom. “Put this on.”</p><p>“What about prep?” Jongin asked, rolling the condom onto his cock. </p><p>“I like the stretch. Now hold your dick steady.” Kyungsoo replied, ;lining himself up and sinking down onto the thick cock with a groan. </p><p>“Shit you’re tight.” Jongin moaned, looking down in awe at where his dick was buried inside Kyungsoo’s tight ass.</p><p>“Thanks.” Kyungsoo said back, “Now I gotta grade these papers and since our meeting’s going longer than I planned I need to multitask. Got it?”</p><p>Jongin nodded eagerly in response and Kyungsoo started bouncing. Jongin moaned as he felt Kyungsoo’s tight hole dragging along the length of his aching cock, grabbing onto the older boy’s hips to try and get him to bounce faster. Kyungsoo on the other hand hardly seemed to notice he was riding a dick at all, instead he was reading over an essay with a red pen in hand and making occasional markings. </p><p>Feeling a little ignored, Jongin started thrusting up into Kyungsoo even harder, smiling when he heard the older boy moan and felt the tight hole clench around him. Kyungsoo spun around and looked at Jongin, “Do that again.”</p><p>Deciding to go even further, Jongin placed his hand on Kyungsoo’s back and carefully stood up from the chair. The older boy now bent over the desk and Jongin started fucking into him from behind. Although Kyungsoo was now letting out the occasional moan he was still grading the papers.</p><p>Jongin knew the only way Kyungsoo would pay attention to him would be if he could find the older boy’s sweet spot and after a minute of searching Jongin found it. Kyungsoo moaned loudly and arched his back when he felt the mushroom head of Jongin’s cock jabbing into his prostate.<br/>
Jongin began targeting the bundle of nerves until, with a grunt, Kyungsoo shoved the papers off the desk.</p><p>“I’ll grade them later.” Kyungsoo mumbled, arching back and pulling Jongin’s head down so he could kiss the freshman. Jongin doubled his efforts, fucking into Kyungsoo even harder and making the older boy moan loudly into the kiss. </p><p>Continuing his rough pace, Jongin reached a hand around Kyungsoo and wrapped his fingers around the boy’s throbbing erection, stroking it in time with his thrusts. With a loud whine Kyungsoo came, spurting cum all over Jongin’s fist as he fucked the older boy through his orgasm.</p><p>Kyungsoo, feeling a little too oversensitive, placed a hand on Jongin’s hip to signal for him to pull out. Jongin understood and withdrew from the clenching hole, surprised when Kyungsoo once again dropped to his knees. Kyungsoo pulled the condom off and placed it on the desk before deep throating Jongin’s sensitive cock. Jongin knew he wouldn’t last long with Kyungsoo’s talented mouth and soon enough he was moaning out a warning, moaning loudly as he came into Kyungsoo’s mouth and staring into the older boy’s eyes as he swallowed every drop of Jongin’s cum. </p><p>“That was definitely not how I thought this was going to go.” Kyungsoo said as he picked his jeans up off the floor.  </p><p>“Me neither. I kinda thought you were gonna fuck me when you told me to bend over.” Jongin admitted sheepishly.</p><p>“We’ll do that next time.” Kyungsoo told him, Jongin’s eyes lit up at the prospect of a next time. “Don’t expect any special treatment though.”</p><p>“I won’t.” Jongin said as he hunted for his own clothes, he figured Kyungsoo was the type to give him an F on an exam right after sex anyways. </p><p>“Good.” Kyungsoo replied, and the two redressed in silence. Jongin was about to leave when Kyungsoo handed him something. “Oh by the way here’s your paper.”</p><p>Jongin took it and thanked him, walking out of the classroom. As he made his way back down the steps Jongin looked at the paper. At the top in red ink it said ‘B on the paper but A+ on the sex.’ followed by what Jongin assumed was Kyungsoo’s phone number.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Idk why but I see Kyungsoo as a TA I can't explain it but he just is. Anyway next chapter has bottom Jongin and it should be out soon so be excited.</p><p>As always let me know what you think and thanks for reading.</p><p>Also come follow me on twitter @simonsfanfics to hear my concepts and shit/to know when I post.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Toy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jongin bottoms for the first time</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was normal right? Yeah, Jongin assured himself, it’s totally normal to be in your roommate's bed, on your back, as said roommate fucks you with a dildo. Jongin was dragged out of his own head when Sehun thrust the dildo roughly into him,  a moan being ripped from Jongin’s lips. </p><p>When Jongin admitted to his roommate that he’d never actually been fucked before he hadn’t expected Sehun to take it upon himself to change that, not that Jongin was complaining. Sehun had figured a dildo would be more fun than fingers to prep for your first time and, after lots of begging, Sehun had managed to get his sister to mail them his.</p><p>“How’s it feel?” Sehun asked after a particularly hard thrust. </p><p>“Sehun I’ve had things up my ass before.” Jongin reminded the boy, letting out another moan as Sehun pressed the toy directly into his prostate. “Just never a dick.”</p><p>“Well this is dick shaped now answer the question.” Sehun replied, jabbing at Jongin’s prostate and smiling widely as he watched Jongin fall apart from the toy.</p><p>“Fuck it feels good.” Jongin admitted. If he’d known it would feel this amazing he would’ve gotten fucked way sooner. </p><p>“Glad you like it.” Sehun said, reaching down to curl his fingers around Jongin’s throbbing cock, stroking Jongin slowly as he continued fucking the dildo into the virgin hole. Sehun’s smirk told Jongin the younger boy was up to something. “And I haven’t even turned it on yet.”</p><p>Before Jongin could say anything Sehun pressed a button at the bottom of the dildo and the toy started vibrating. Jongin couldn’t contain the scream he let out as pleasure tore through him. Jongin was bucking his hips wildly, caught between the pleasure of the toy and Sehun’s hand.</p><p>“FUCK I’M CUMMING!” Jongin shouted after an embarrassingly short amount of time. Sehun released Jongin’s cock, which was spraying cum onto the boy’s stomach, and clamped his hand over Jongin’s mouth. Sehun didn’t want their fun interrupted by someone coming to see why someone was screaming, even though both of them thought their RA Junmyeon was pretty cute.</p><p>“Shut the fuck up before someone complains to Junmyeon.” Sehun hissed and once he knew Jongin would be quiet he moved his hand, but left the toy exactly where it was. Jongin was moaning quietly now, his body still filled with pleasure from the vibrating dildo pressing against his prostate. Seeing Jongin’s blissed out face, Sehun checked in with the older boy. “How is it?”</p><p>“It feels so good.” Jongin moaned in response, eyes falling shut.</p><p>Sehun wrapped his hand around Jongin’s cock once more and stroked him slowly until the boy was fully hard once again. Jongin was so out of it he didn’t realize what Sehun was doing until he felt the younger boy sliding a condom down his sensitive shaft and climbing on top of him.</p><p>“You know what feels even better.” Sehun whispered in Jongin’s ear as he lined the head of Jongin’s cock up with his prepped hole. “When you have someone riding you at the same time.”</p><p>Sehun was ready this time, covering Jongin’s mouth as he sank all the way down the fat cock in a single move. Jongin screamed behind Sehun’s hand as he was surrounded by the tight heat of Sehun’s hole. </p><p>Jongin had no idea his body could experience this much pleasure, he was moaning needily as he fucked wildly into Sehun’s hole. Sehun moved his hand for a moment so he could lean down and kiss Jongin, swallowing the older boy’s moans as he felt Jongin pounding up into him. The room filled with Jongin’s muffled moans, the sound of skin slapping against skin, and the light buzzing of the vibrator still nestled against Jongin’s prostate. </p><p>Even though he had just come ten minutes earlier Jongin felt another orgasm approaching. Jongin continued fucking into Sehun with abandon, chasing his orgasm inside Sehun’s unbelievable tight hole. With another scream of a moan as Jongin came, filling the condom with his load. </p><p>Sehun carefully lifted himself off of Jongin and, taking pity on the boy, turned off the dildo. Sehun then slid the condom off Jongin’s cum covered cock and went to throw it away, his own erection hanging heavily between his legs. </p><p>“So.” Sehun said once he’d returned to the bed, “You ready to get fucked by a real dick?”</p><p>“YES!” Jongin shouted his answer and, with a surprising amount of energy for someone who just came twice in under fifteen minutes, Jongin slid the dildo out of his quivering hole and flung it aside, the toy landing loudly on the floor.</p><p>“If you broke that you’re buying me a new one.” Sehun said, glaring at his roommate as he picked the dildo up and inspected it.</p><p>“Yeah sure whatever now fuck me. And don’t be gentle.” Jongin was practically begging as he forced a condom into Sehun’s hand. Sehun rolled his eyes at the older boy and slid the condom down his long shaft before lubing himself up. </p><p>Sehun climbed on the bed and lined himself up when he looked down at Jongin. “You can tell me to stop whenever you want.”</p><p>“Sehun if you don’t fuck me right now I’ll march down to Junmyeon’s room and FUCK.” Jongin spat back, only to be cut off when Sehun pushed half of his cock inside Jongin’s hole. </p><p>Slowly, Sehun slid the rest of the way inside and once he’d bottomed out he looked down to see if Jongin was okay. Sehun felt his breath catch in his throat, his roommate looked incredible. Jongin had his eyes closed and his lip between his teeth, he was moaning quietly and his tan face flushed beautifully. Sehun felt himself twitch inside Jongin’s formerly virgin hole at the sight and started slowly fucking into the boy.</p><p>Angelic moans spilled from Jongin’s lips as Sehun started fucking him and after a few minutes he let out a quiet “More”. Sehun, willing to do anything to keep hearing the noises Jongin was making, happily complied and picked up his pace. It took a few minutes to find the right pace but before long Sehun was slamming hard into Jongin’s hole while the older boy moaned as his body was assaulted with mind numbing pleasure. </p><p>Sehun pounded into Jongin, searching for the boy’s prostate and knowing he found it when Jongin’s back arched almost completely off the bed and he let out another screaming moan. Sehun smiled and started targeting the bundle of nerves, jabbing at it and reducing Jongin to a drooling mess of moans. </p><p>Sehun moaned loudly as he assaulted Jongin’s prostate, his roommate’s hole would clamp down around Sehun every time he struck the boy’s sweet spot. The two were so lost in pleasure they didn’t realize how loud they were, until their neighbor made them aware of all the noise they were making.</p><p>“HEY!” A voice shouted through the wall right next to them as a fist pounded against it. “CAN YOU TWO TRY TO FUCK QUIETER!”</p><p>“S-Sorry.” Sehun stuttered out, a little embarrassed at being caught. Hoping it would muffle Jongin’s moans, Sehun flipped the boy over and Jongin buried his face in Sehun’s pillow.</p><p>Although Jongin wasn’t actually being any quieter the pillow absorbed most of the noise. The only issue was that with Sehun fucking into Jongin from behind it meant he was going deeper inside the tight hole, making the older boy moan even louder. Afraid of being called out again, Sehun pushed Jongin’s face into the pillow and resumed his fast pace, slamming into his roommate’s heavenly ass and stabbing Jongin’s prostate with the blunt head of his fat cock.</p><p>Jongin was achingly hard, erection slapping loudly against his abs with each thrust Sehun made. Unable to take it anymore, Jongin grabbed onto his throbbing cock and started stroking himself quickly. Jongin screamed into the pillow as he felt his third orgasm slam into him like a truck, firing shot after shot of cum and covering the bed below him with his load. </p><p>Sehun didn’t realize what Jongin had been doing, he only realized the older boy came when he heard the moan and felt Jongin spasming around him. Feeling the tight hole clamping down on his shaft pushed Sehun over the edge, pulling out and yanking off the condom. Sehun started jerking off like his life depended on it, fist a blur over his erection as he felt his orgasm approach. Sehun shuddered when he came, spraying his cum onto Jongin’s back and decorating the tan skin before collapsing next to the older boy.</p><p>Once he’d come down from his high, Sehun carefully lifted Jongin up and carried the boy to his own bed.</p><p>“I came on your bed.” Jongin mumbled as Sehun carried him.</p><p>“It’s fine.” Sehun assured him. “I was gonna change the sheets anyway. How was your first time getting fucked?”</p><p>“Amazing.” Jongin answered as Sehun gently placed him on the bed. </p><p>“Good.” Sehun said, going to take the sheets off his bed.</p><p>Jongin rolled onto his side and pulled his blanket over his naked body. He couldn’t wait to get fucked again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was an adventure and fun fact I actually wrote this chapter first but decided to save it for later. Either way next up is Chanyeol so you can prepare yourselves for that.</p><p>As always let me know what you think and thanks for reading</p><p>Also come follow me on twitter @simonsfanfics to hear my concepts and shit/to know when I post.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Workout Buddy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Seeing Chanyeol take his shirt off gives Jongin new feelings</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This is stupid.” Jongin complained to his friend Chanyeol as they walked into the fitness center. “Why do we even have to take gym?”</p><p>“Jongin you say that before every single class.” Chanyeol replied with a laugh.</p><p>“Doesn’t make it less stupid.” Jongin mumbled to himself but Chanyeol didn’t seem to hear him.</p><p>“I’m excited.” Chanyeol said, sounding much too happy for Jongin’s liking, “We finally finished the actual class part now it’s just working out.”</p><p>“I do dance every single fucking day I don’t need to spend an hour working out.” </p><p>“Fine, then just stay with me. If the teacher comes by to check on us I’ll just say you’re spotting me or something.” Chanyeol said, earning a happy look from Jongin.</p><p>“This is why I love you Chanyeol.” Jongin said, hugging the older boy’s arm.</p><p>“You love me because I buy you breakfast after class.” Chanyeol replied teasingly before they both told their teacher they’d be in the weight room. The two walked in and saw the room was nearly empty, the only other person there was another student from their class in the corner. </p><p>“Let’s go!” Chanyeol said and, to Jongin’s surprise, pulled off his shirt, placing it next to his water bottle. Jongin was amazed by how muscular Chanyeol was, the boy’s large muscles and prominent abs filling Jongin with desire and making him harden in his jeans. </p><p>Jongin spent the next hour of his life achingly hard, and Chanyeol was only adding to his problem. Whether it was doing pull ups right in front of Jongin so his dick was level with Jongin’s mouth or making Jongin spot him so Jongin was practically straddling Chanyeol’s head, Chanyeol kept doing things to make Jongin somehow harder. By the time the teacher said they could go Jongin was nothing short of an aching horny mess and he knew exactly what he wanted. Chanyeol’s dick plowing into him. </p><p>“What do you wanna do now?” Chanyeol asked, pulling his shirt back over his head.</p><p>“Well…” Jongin said, taking a step towards Chanyeol and placing a hand on the older boy’s stomach. “How would you feel about going back to my dorm and fucking me so hard I can’t walk for a week?”</p><p>Chanyeol’s eyes went wide. “Uhh yeah I’d be okay with that.”</p><p>“Let’s go.” Jongin responded and the two boys were soon sprinting back to Jongin’s dorm, not slowing down until they made it to the door. Chanyeol had only just closed the door when Jongin dropped to his knees, yanking Chanyeol’s gym shorts to the floor and exposing a very large tent in the older’s briefs. Chanyeol let out a groan as Jongin started sucking the throbbing cock through the tight black briefs. </p><p>Wanting to feel Chanyeol filling his mouth, Jongin pulled down the underwear and was met with the biggest dick he’d ever seen. Massive was an understatement for how big Chanyeol’s dick was, the size making Jongin’s mouth water with desire. Opening his mouth as wide as possible, Jongin dove down and sucked as much as he could into his mouth. </p><p>Jongin did his best but he only managed to get about half of Chanyeol’s monster cock into his mouth, using the saliva dripping down the shaft as lube and stroking the part unable to fit. Feeling too hot already, Chanyeol pulled his shirt off, Jongin groaning around the fat cock as the older boy’s abs were once again exposed. Jongin looked up at Chanyeol’s face, the older boy had his eyes closed and looked to be in pure heaven, little moans coming out of Chanyeol’s mouth. </p><p>Jongin put all his effort into blowing Chanyeol, swirling his tongue around the sensitive head and rolling Chanyeol’s huge balls between his fingers, but Jongin’s jaw was starting to ache from the stretch. With a final hard suck Jongin pulled off, Chanyeol letting out a small whine of disappointment but Jongin distracted the large boy by pulling him into a kiss.</p><p>As the two made out Chanyeol undid Jongin’s pants, pushing them to the floor and giving the younger boy’s round ass a hard squeeze. Jongin whined into the kiss at the feeling and, inspired, Chanyeol started giving the round globes a firm massage, Jongin letting out a string of moans. Tired of playing games, Chanyeol lifted Jongin with ease and placed the boy on the desk behind them, pulling his jeans the rest of the way off so he could have easy access to the younger boy’s ass. Chanyeol dropped to his knees and spread Jongin’s legs, exposing the tight little hole that was already quivering with excitement. </p><p>Chanyeol sucked his fingers into his mouth and covered them with saliva, Jongin watching attentively and not even thinking about the bottle of lube he had a foot away. Once his fingers were wet enough, Chanyeol carefully led his fingers to Jongin’s hole and pressed one inside. Jongin gasped as Chanyeol suddenly fucked a large finger all the way into him, smirking up at the younger boy and saying, “You said you didn’t wanna walk for a week.”</p><p>Jongin wasn’t complaining and clenched around the digit roughly fucking into him, loving the way his hole seemed to mold itself around it. After a moment of adjusting Jongin stared back down at Chanyeol, the older boy carefully watching his face for any signs of discomfort. </p><p>“More.” Jongin groaned out. Chanyeol happily added a second finger, scissoring them inside the tight hole. Jongin was in heaven, doing his best to thrust back onto the fingers worming their way deeper inside him. </p><p>“More!” Jongin said again and Chanyeol obliged, slipping a third thick finger alongside the other two. The stretch was starting to burn, but Jongin loved the feeling. It was like nothing he had ever experienced before but he was willing to do anything to hold onto that feeling.</p><p>When Chanyeol hit his prostate Jongin thought he’d died and gone to heaven. He arched his back completely off the desk and he let out a moan that made Chanyeol’s dick twitch with desire. Smirking, Chanyeol hit his prostate again, and again, and again. Jongin was so hard he thought he could cum like this, with Chanyeol’s fingers plowing into him, but he wanted more than just Chanyeol’s fingers. Reaching down, Jongin grabbed onto Chanyeol’s wrist and, understanding, Chanyeol carefully pulled out of Jongin, the boy’s hole clenching around air.</p><p>“Condoms are in the top drawer.” Jongin said, grabbing a pillow off of the bed behind him and placing it under his ass. Chanyeol retrieved a condom and ripped it open, sliding it down his pulsing erection. Grabbing the bottle of lube that was in the same drawer, Chanyeol lubed himself up and applied some to Jongin’s hole before lining up with the quivering entrance.</p><p>“Oh my god fuck.” Jongin groaned as Chanyeol’s head popped inside of him. Feeling the dick pushing its way inside him made Jongin realize just how big Chanyeol really was. It took a while but eventually Chanyeol bottomed out, wiry pubes ticking Jongin’s round ass cheeks as both boys panted heavily. </p><p>“Ok move.” Jongin said once he’d adjusted and, nodding, Chanyeol carefully pulled out before thrusting back in gently. Jongin grabbed the desk so tightly his knuckles turned white and letting out a loud moan, Chanyeol had somehow found his prostate already and was fucking the massive head of his cock right into the bundle of nerves. </p><p>Feeling Jongin clenching around him, Chanyeol picked up the pace. Jongin moaned as Chanyeol started fucking into him harder, trying to meet the older boy’s powerful thrusts. Jongin felt every inch of Chanyeol’s gigantic cock dragging against his walls and it was driving him mad, making him beg the larger boy to fuck him harder, Chanyeol happily complying.</p><p>Jongin’s head fell back as he let the feeling of getting fucked by such a big dick wash over him. Wave after wave of mind searing pleasure coursed through Jongin’s body each time Chanyeol thrust into his prostate. Chanyeol was pounding into him exactly how Jongin wanted, head filling with nothing but pleasure.</p><p>Chanyeol reached down and pushed Jongin’s shirt up, running his large hands over Jongin’s chest and making the younger boy whine at the added stimulation. Jongin’s shirt kept slipping down and, frustrated, Chanyeol grabbed it firmly and tore the shirt open. Jongin normally would be mad that Chanyeol had ripped his shirt but the show of strength just made him moan and clench harder around the fat cock hammering into him. </p><p>“Sit on the chair.” Jongin said suddenly, placing a hand on Chanyeol’s chest. Chanyeol didn’t know what Jongin had in mind but he sat down in the wooden chair and Jongin quickly climbed into his lap, steadying the enormous erection and sliding down the long shaft. A litany of ‘fucks’ left Jongin’s lips as he rode Chanyeol’s thick cock before the older boy pulled him into a passionate kiss.</p><p>While they kissed Chanyeol worked a hand between their sweaty bodies, wrapping it around Jongin’s throbbing erection. Chanyeol didn’t move his hand, just grasped Jongin’s cock firmly and let the boy fuck into Chanyeol’s fist as he bounced on the fat cock. </p><p>Jongin felt his orgasm approaching, bouncing even faster when, with a loud whine, he came, shooting his load all over Chanyeol’s hand and both of their stomachs. While Jongin was spurting cum all over them Chanyeol was thrusting up into the spasming hole, chasing his own impending orgasm. With a growl Chanyeol came, biting down on Jongin’s shoulder and filling the condom. </p><p>Once they’d come down from their high, Chanyeol lifted Jongin off of him and went to throw out the condom and wipe the cum from his stomach. </p><p>“You still hate gym?” Chanyeol asked, pulling his clothes back on.</p><p>“You keep taking your shirt off and I’ll reevaluate.” Jongin replied, having already finished getting dressed. “Now come on you’re buying me breakfast.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I enjoyed writing this way more than I probably should have. Anyway idk exactly who I wanna do next so if you have any suggestions let me know.</p><p>As always let me know what you think and thanks for reading</p><p>Also come follow me on twitter @simonsfanfics to hear my concepts and shit/to know when I post.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Frat Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jongin and Baekhyun have some fun at a frat party</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jongin was sure he would go deaf. When he’d agreed to go to a party with some friends at ATO, a frat just off campus, he hadn’t realized just how loud it was going to be. They could hear the music almost a block away and Jongin was shocked the house hadn’t gotten a noise complaint already. </p><p>Right as they walked in, people ran over and their group quickly dispersed until it was only Jongin, Sehun, and Chanyeol left. A minute later Jongin felt someone grab onto his arm and scream, “I’m so glad you came!”</p><p>Jongin looked over and saw Baekhyun, a member of the frat and the person who had invited them. Jongin knew why Baekhyun had invited him, the older boy’s intentions clear from the hungry gaze Baekhyun gave him whenever he ran into Jongin on campus. </p><p>“Thanks for inviting us.” Chanyeol said cheerfully, Sehun nodding enthusiastically next to him.</p><p>“No problem. Drinks are over there if you want.” Baekhyun said with a smile, pointing across the room before turning to Jongin. “But you’re staying with me. I’m giving you a tour”</p><p>Jongin gave an apologetic shrug towards Sehun and Chanyeol, shouting to text him before they left but he was sure they didn’t hear him, music far too loud. </p><p>Baekhyun dragged Jongin off into the sea of people, leading him into room after room. The tour itself wasn’t all that exciting in Jongin’s opinion but Baekhyun definitely had a way of making it entertaining. They stopped in the kitchen so Jongin could grab a beer and the alcohol was definitely helping.</p><p>“And this ladies and gentlemen is our last stop, my room.” Baekhyun announced like he was giving a professional tour. He opened the door with a flourish and Jongin was surprised at how normal the room was. It was bigger than Jongin’s dorm but not by much, the only real thing of note was that Baekhyun had his own room. Baekhyun walked in and laid down on his bed, patting the spot next to him to tell Jongin to join him. </p><p>Jongin kicked off his shoes before laying down next to Baekhyun, he knew where this was going. As soon as he laid down Baekhyun was in his lap, hands on Jongin’s shoulders. “You’re fine with this right?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Jongin replied, “Definitely fine with this.”</p><p>Baekhyun made a noise that sounded somewhat like a giggle and he leaned in, kissing Jongin hard. Baekhyun reached down and found the bulge in Jongin’s jeans, giving it a squeeze and making Jongin groan into Baekhyun’s mouth. Baekhyun unbuckled the younger boy’s belt when Jongin suddenly flipped them over, sitting on Baekhyun’s chest and pinning him to the bed. </p><p>“You want my dick?” Jongin teased. Baekhyun nodded like a bobblehead and watched in anticipation as Jongin pushed his jeans, along with his underwear, down below his ass. Baekhyun’s mouth watered as Jongin’s thick cock sprung free, a small bead of precum already forming on the tip. Jongin placed his hand behind Baekhyun’s head and pulled the boy forward, “Well go on and suck it.”</p><p>Baekhyun lunged forward and sucked the tip into his mouth, Jongin groaned and threw his head back in pleasure. Baekhyun sucked Jongin’s dick like it was his favorite flavor of lollipop, the precum leaking from the tip an added bonus. As Baekhyun started working his way down the thick cock Jongin started thrusting into his mouth, gently at first but the speed slowly increased. </p><p>Wanting more of Jongin in his mouth, Baekhyun placed his hands on the younger’s ass and pulled the boy forward, burying the thick cock down his throat. Jongin moaned loudly as he felt Baekhyun engulf his entire erection, gripping Baekhyun’s hair tightly.</p><p>Baekhyun pulled off with a pop, staring up at Jongin’s. “Fuck my throat.”</p><p>Jongin was more than happy to comply, placing a hand on either side of Baekhyun’s head thrusting hard into the warm mouth, pulling Baekhyun’s head down to meet his hips. Baekhyun moaned as Jongin started fucking into his mouth, the vibrations driving Jongin to be even rougher and forcing his cock down Baekhyun’s throat. </p><p>Continuing to pound into Baekhyun’s mouth, Jongin felt his orgasm approaching. Jongin panted out a warning and moved to pull out, but Baekhyun once again grabbed onto Jongin’s ass and pulled him forward. Jongin understood and resumed his thrusts, burying his cock down Baekhyun’s throat as his hips stuttered and his climax washed over him.</p><p>Jongin couldn’t keep track of how many shots of cum he fired but Baekhyun swallowed every drop, working his tongue along Jongin’s shaft and coaxing the younger to shoot even more cum into his mouth. </p><p>Once he was sure Jongin was finished Baekhyun pulled off, a loud pop sounding as the cock dislodged itself from Baekhyun’s throat. Jongin barely had the strength to roll onto his side so he didn’t crush Baekhyun, collapsing next to the other boy as he came down from his high. </p><p>Jongin might have been recovering but Baekhyun was far from finished, climbing out of bed and pulling off his clothes. Jongin watched the older boy strip in amazement. He knew Baekhyun was attractive, anyone who’d seen the boy knew that, but seeing Baekhyun naked was a whole new experience. </p><p>“Like what you see?” Baekhyun teased, catching Jongin staring. Not trusting himself to speak, Jongin nodded dumbly. Baekhyun smirked, noting Jongin’s still mostly clothed state. “I think you’re a little overdressed.”</p><p>Jongin stripped hastily while Baekhyun grabbed his lube and returned to the bed. Jongin grabbed Baekhyun, flipped the boy onto his stomach, and turned him around so his ass was right in front of Jongin’s face. Jongin grabbed the round globes of Baekhyun’s ass, giving them a firm squeeze before spreading them and exposing Baekhyun’s pink little hole. </p><p>Diving forward, Jongin started rimming Baekhyun like it was what he was born to do. Baekhyun arched his back and moaned loudly as Jongin’s tongue started worming its way inside him, the muscle exploring his ass and driving Baekhyun wild with pleasure. Baekhyun reached back and grabbed Jongin’s head, forcing him deeper into the tight hole. </p><p>Jongin slowly slid a finger in next to his tongue, Baekhyun groaning at the intrusion. Baekhyun rested his head against Jongin’s muscular thigh and closed his eyes, losing himself in the pleasure coursing through his body. Jongin didn’t wait long to add a second finger, scissoring Baekhyun open as the older boy thrust his hips back to meet the fingers fucking into him.</p><p>With a loud moan Baekhyun shot up, arching his back and gripping Jongin’s calf tightly. Jongin knew he’d found Baekhyun’s prostate and jabbed at the bundle of nerves, a string of moans falling from Baekhyun’s lips. </p><p>The noises Baekhyun was making brought Jongin’s dick back to life, erection soon resting against Jongin’s stomach. Seeing the thick cock was all the encouragement Baekhyun needed, telling Jongin to pull out and sliding a condom down the throbbing shaft. </p><p>Jongin watched Baekhyun climb into his lap, line the head up with his hole, and lower himself onto the fat cock. Both boys let out a loud moan as Baekhyun slammed himself down in a single drop. Baekhyun threw his head back as he was suddenly filled and Jongin dug his fingers hard into Baekhyun’s hips.</p><p>Baekhyun took a moment to adjust before setting a fast pace, bouncing quickly in Jongin’s lap. Jongin couldn’t believe how good Baekhyun’s hole felt around him and, wanting more, Jongin started guiding Baekhyun to bounce even faster as he slowly thrust up to meet the older boy. </p><p>Jongin suddenly grabbed Baekhyun’s hips, making the boy stop, and pounded mercilessly up into Baekhyun’s hole. Jongin was hitting Baekhyun’s prostate with each thrust and, unable to keep himself up, Baekhyun collapsed against Jongin’s chest. </p><p>Taking advantage of the new angle, Jongin moved his hands to Baekhyun’s ass, squeezing the cheeks and hammering even harder into the tight hole. Baekhyun’s body shook with pleasure and he started grinding his aching erection against Jongin’s abs, the hard muscles providing just the friction Baekhyun needed.</p><p>Baekhyun started to feel himself getting close when, to his dismay, Jongin pulled out. Baekhyun let out a whine of protest but Jongin ignored it, manhandling Baekhyun so the frat boy was laying on his stomach and plunging his cock back into the clenching hole. </p><p>The new angle made Jongin go even deeper inside Baekhyun, making the older boy moan even louder. Jongin had his hands on Baekhyun’s shoulders, allowing him to pull the boy back to meet his rough thrusts. Baekhyun was too fucked out to do anything, the fat cock slamming into his prostate reducing him to nothing but a moaning mess with a tight hole. </p><p>Jongin wanted to see the look on Baekhyun’s face as he was fucked into oblivion and flipped the boy over so Baekhyun was laying on his back, Jongin placing his hands on either side of Baekhyun’s head and mercilessly fucking into the boy. Jongin’s dick throbbed at how debauched Baekhyun looked, eyes clouded with lust and drool leaking from his mouth. </p><p>Feeling his orgasm approaching, Jongin started fucking even harder into Baekhyun, the force of his thrusts making the bed shake and slam against the wall. Jongin knew he couldn’t last much longer and judging from the large pool of precum on Baekhyun’s stomach he knew the older boy wouldn’t either. Reaching down and curling his hand around Baekhyun’s throbbing erection, Jongin started stroking the boy in time with his thrusts.</p><p>Baekhyun’s orgasm washed over him and he came with a whine, his entire body convulsing as he fired shot after shot of cum onto his stomach, covering Jongin’s hand in the process. Jongin released the still shooting cock and brought his now cum covered hand to his mouth, licking it clean as he chased his own orgasm inside Baekhyun’s spasming hole. </p><p>Jongin came soon after, pulling out and ripping off the condom before adding his load to the mess of cum on Baekhyun’s body. By the time Jongin was finished there were streaks of cum littering Baekhyun’s chest with thick globs all over his stomach. </p><p>Jongin leaned down to kiss Baekhyun, the older boy whining weakly. Before Jongin could say anything Baekhyun had fallen asleep, no energy left. Jongin cleaned the cum off of sleeping boy, figuring it was the least he could do after the mind blowing sex, and went down to rejoin the party, a note sitting on Baekhyun’s desk reading ‘Until next time’ along with Jongin’s phone number.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I swear on my life Baekhyun would be in a frat if he was at a college like mine. Anyway next up is Junmyeon, it might be a little late since I have a ton of stuff due this weekend but I'll try to write it when I'm not working. Also if you have anyone you want me to do besides the EXO members just let me know and odds are I'll do it. </p><p>As always let me know what you think and thanks for reading.</p><p>Also come follow me on twitter @simonsfanfics to hear my concepts and shit/to know when I post.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Shower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There's only one open shower so Jongin and Junmyeon shower together.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jongin walked down the hall towards the bathroom, towel wrapped tightly around his waist. He had just passed Junmyeon’s door when it opened and his RA walked out, towel around his waist as well. </p><p>“Oh hi Jongin.” Junmyeon said cheerfully. “Going to take a shower too?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Jongin answered, doing his best to look anywhere but Junmyeon’s surprisingly muscular body. Jongin opened the bathroom door for Junmyeon, walking in after the older boy.</p><p>“Looks like only the handicap shower is available.” Junmyeon said and, to his horror, Jongin realized the older boy was right. Jongin and Junmyeon walked to the far corner where the empty shower was, checking if either of the other showers were actually available. They weren’t.</p><p>“You go, I’ll come back later.” Jongin said, turning to leave when Junmyeon grabbed his wrist. </p><p>“No you go.” Junmyeon told him, lightly pushing Jongin towards the shower, but Jongin wasn’t going to give in.</p><p>“I just wanted to get away from Sehun you go.” Jongin replied.</p><p>“What if we shower together?”</p><p>Jongin didn’t know what to do. Obviously he wanted to say yes, he’d thought Junmyeon was hot as hell since he’d laid eyes on the RA, but it wasn’t like Junmyeon was going to try something in the shower with at least two other people in the bathroom. Right?</p><p>Realizing Junmyeon was still waiting for an answer, Jongin mumbled out a fine. Junmyeon’s face broke into a bright smile and he led Jongin into the shower, pulling the curtain closed behind them. Jongin gulped as Junmyeon undid his towel and turned on the shower, Jongin following him after a second. </p><p>Although Jongin tried his best to not blatantly eye fuck the now naked RA he couldn’t resist the temptation. The sight of water running down Junmyeon’s sculpted body or down his back between the thick cheeks of his ass made Jongin’s dick spring to life.</p><p>Jongin was eternally grateful to be standing behind Junmyeon, since it meant the older boy couldn’t see his throbbing erection. At least Jongin was grateful, until Junmyeon moved back a little and the tip of Jongin’s cock poked right into the soft flesh of Junmyeon’s ass. </p><p>“Oh that’s why you wanted to get away from Sehun.” Junmyeon teased, smirk forming on his face.</p><p>“No!” Jongin replied quickly, blushing furiously.</p><p>“I remember my first time having a roommate. I had my own room at home and it was so hard not being able to jerk off, I used to take the longest showers.” Junmyeon told him, Jongin standing there awkwardly. “Let me give you a hand.”</p><p>Before Jongin could answer Junmyeon’s hand had wrapped around his aching dick. Feeling the older boy’s soft hand on his pulsing erection, Jongin was sure his spirit left his body. He had to be dreaming, but no this was real. Junmyeon was slowly moving his hand along Jongin’s throbbing cock. </p><p>Still holding onto Jongin’s cock, Junmyeon dropped to his knees. Jongin held his breath as he watched Junmyeon lean forward, the mushroom head slipping past Junmyeon’s plump lips and into his warm mouth. Jongin hissed as Junmyeon slowly sucked more of Jongin’s dick into his mouth, continuing until the head of Jongin’s cock hit the back of Junmyeon’s throat. </p><p>Junmyeon was gentle, sucking Jongin’s cock softly and slowly moving his tongue around the shaft. Jongin wasn’t used to the tender pace, far more accustomed to fast and rough, but he found he enjoyed the way Junmyeon seemed to take his time. </p><p>The two became lost in their own world, forgetting there were other people in the bathroom until they heard the shower next to them turn off. Junmyeon looked up at Jongin, eyes telling him to be quiet, and took the rest of Jongin’s cock down his throat. Jongin clamped a hand over his mouth to quiet the moan he released. Junmyeon started working the shaft with his throat and Jongin didn’t move his hand until he heard the bathroom door close. Deciding it was safe, Jongin reached down and pulled the older boy off of him. Junmyeon pouted slightly, whipped his mouth, and got to his feet. </p><p>“That was mean.” Jongin whined quietly, but the smile on his face showed the freshman’s true feelings. Junmyeon smirked and leaned in, kissing Jongin just as gently as he’d been blowing him. Every time Jongin tried to deepen the kiss Junmyeon stopped him, the RA clearly preferring a softer touch.</p><p>Jongin let out a small whine as Junmyeon broke the kiss but the older boy didn’t seem to notice. Junmyeon guided Jongin onto the floor, arranging Jongin so he was on his back. Satisfied, Junmyeon positioned himself above Jongin, the younger greeted with the sight of Junmyeon’s hard cock. Jongin licked his lips and eagerly sucked the erection into his mouth. </p><p>While he was sucking Junmyeon’s dick Jongin felt something around his hole, realizing after a moment that it was one of Junmyeon’s fingers. Jongin moaned around the cock filling his mouth as he felt a long digit pressing its way inside of him. Junmyeon was slow but firm, carefully pushing into Jongin until his finger was completely buried inside the clenching hole. </p><p>Jongin couldn’t believe how skillfully Junmyeon was fingering him. Even though they’d never done anything even remotely sexual before Junmyeon seemed to know Jongin’s body like they’d been fucking for years. He managed to find Jongin’s prostate in no time and was carefully hitting every spot inside Jongin except the bundle of nerves, driving the freshman mad with desire. </p><p>Junmyeon added a second finger, stretching Jongin’s hole even further. Jongin was doing his best to stay quiet, the cock in his mouth muffling most of the moans he was releasing but the fear of being caught was still there. A moment later they heard the other shower turned off and the sound of the bathroom door being opened followed soon after. </p><p>Tired of waiting, Jongin pulled Junmyeon’s dick from his mouth and looked at the older boy. “Are you planning on fingering me all day or are you actually going to fuck me?”</p><p>“It would be a shame to waste such a sweet ass.” Junmyeon answered, pulling his fingers out and giving the round cheeks of Jongin’s ass a firm squeeze. Junmyeon moved between Jongin’s legs, placing them on his shoulders, when he realized something. “I don’t have a condom. I can run to my room and grab -”</p><p>“It’s fine.” Jongin said, cutting him off. “Just pull out before you cum.”</p><p>Junmyeon nodded and lined himself up, wet tip pressing against Jongin’s quivering hole. Junmyeon worked his dick inside Jongin the same way he had fingered the other boy, with one slow long thrust. Even though Junmyeon wasn’t that big he managed to fill Jongin perfectly, the younger letting out a long moan when he felt Junmyeon bottom out. </p><p>Just like everything else he’d done so far, Junmyeon fucked gently. Jongin wasn’t surprised by the pace at this point, but he was amazed how each thrust managed to send jolts of pleasure throughout his body. Junmyeon would pull out slowly, leaving nothing but the tip was left inside Jongin, and then, with the same slow pace, fuck back inside. Whenever Junmyeon hit Jongin’s prostate he would roll his hips into the bundle of nerves, making Jongin moan even louder.</p><p>As much as he was loving their current position, Jongin was ready to switch things up. He told Junmyeon to pull out and the two got to their feet. Jongin gave the older boy a quick peck before moving over to the wall, placing his hands on the wet tiles and arching his back so his ass stuck out. Junmyeon didn’t need to be told what Jongin wanted, walking over to the younger boy and sliding back into the clenching hole. </p><p>If Jongin thought it had felt good before, this was heaven. In their new position Junmyeon was hitting his prostate with each thrust, Jongin ended up biting down on his arm to keep quiet. Jongin’s cock ached between his legs, he was so hard it almost hurt and the way Junmyeon was targeting his prostate wasn’t helping. Desperate for any type of stimulation, Jongin wrapped a hand around his throbbing cock. </p><p>Junmyeon, noticing what Jongin was doing, batted the younger’s hand away and replaced it with his own. Junmyeon stroked Jongin at the same slow pace he was fucking into the boy, leaving Jongin to claw at the wall as pleasure tore through him. </p><p>When Junmyeon moved his free hand to Jongin’s nipples the freshman knew he was done for. Within a minute Jongin felt his orgasm approaching, moaning out a warning to Junmyeon. “Fuck I’m gonna cum.”</p><p>Junmyeon, to Jongin’s surprise, sped up and although it was far from fast Jongin wasn’t going to complain. Junmyeon was fucking right into Jongin’s prostate as he continued tweaking the boy’s nipples and jerking his pulsing cock. Jongin came with a cry, painting the wall in front of him with his cum.</p><p>Junmyeon moved his hands to Jongin’s hips but didn’t slow down as the tight hole spasmed around him. Jongin watched his cum get washed down the drain when a thought came to him.</p><p>“I changed my mind.” Jongin said, turning to look at Junmyeon. Worried he might have meant he’d changed his mind about the sex, Junmyeon slowed down but Jongin explained. “I want you to cum inside me.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Junmyeon asked, speeding back up again. Jongin nodded firmly and, satisfied, Junmyeon tightened his grip on Jongin’s hips as he fucked into the boy. Hearing the bathroom door open again, Junmyeon pulled Jongin into a kiss, not trusting himself to stay quiet. </p><p>Jongin’s hole was still spasming around Junmyeon’s cock and the RA knew he wouldn’t last long. With a moan into Jongin’s mouth he came, firing shot after shot into Jongin’s quivering hole. Jongin had never had someone cum inside him before, he couldn’t believe how good the warm liquid spraying into him felt. </p><p>Junmyeon pulled out of Jongin once he’d come down from his high, Jongin nearly collapsing into the wall without Junmyeon holding him up. After making sure Jongin was alright, the two rinsed off, a slow stream of cum flowing down Jongin’s leg the entire time. </p><p>“Are you even allowed to fuck your residents?” Jongin asked once they were out of the sower, handing Junmyeon his towel. </p><p>“Technically no.” Junmyeon answered, not meeting Jongin’s gaze. </p><p>“Well as long as nobody says anything how would they find out.” Jongin said with a smirk.</p><p>Junmyeon took a step towards Jongin. “Well if you keep your mouth shut, I’ll let you fuck me next time.”</p><p>“Deal.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don't ask why but I see Junmyeon as being that slow but amazing fuck but anyways....</p><p>Next up is Minseok so look forward to that. I still have a lot of work to get done so idk when exactly it'll be out.</p><p>As always let me know what you think or if there's anyone you want me to include in this fic and thanks for reading.</p><p>Also come follow me on twitter @simonsfanfics to hear my concepts and shit/to know when I post.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Group Project</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jongin and Minseok are paired up for a group project and Jongin learns something very interesting about his partner.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Jongin and Minseok, you’ll be team 4.” The professor said. Jongin’s head shot up at the sound of his name and he looked around for Minseok, finding the other boy as his professor continued reading out the groups. </p><p>“Alright now that you have your partners.” The professor continued, “Teams 1 through 5 will present next class and…” Jongin groaned, not paying attention to the rest of what was said. If he had to present next class it meant he’d be spending his weekend working on the project. </p><p>“See you all on Tuesday, feel free to email me if you need help with your presentations.” Jongin was pulled back into reality when his professor dismissed them, forcing his way through the sea of students trying to leave and collapsing into the chair next to Minseok.</p><p>“Hi.” Minseok said, turning to look at Jongin. </p><p>“Hey.” Jongin said, giving Minseok a smile. “When do you want to work on the project?”</p><p>The two went over their schedules and, realizing they could get it done that afternoon, left for the library. They spent hours working, but they miraculously managed to get everything done. </p><p>By the time they left the library it was dark. Jongin checked the time and realized the dining hall was already closed, his stomach rumbled loudly with hunger. Jongin turned to Minseok. “Wanna grab dinner?”</p><p>“Sure.” Minseok said with a large smile. “My dorm’s right over there, we can just order food if you want.”</p><p>“Sure.” Jongin agreed. Twenty minutes later they were sprawled on Minseok’s floor, boxes of takeout all around them. </p><p>“Shit!” Minseok cried as he spilled teriyaki sauce on his shirt. Minseok looked at the stain and then over towards Jongin. “Do you mind if I change?”</p><p>Jongin shrugged, not caring. Minseok stood up and pulled off his shirt and Jongin couldn’t believe it, Minseok had one of the best bodies Jongin had even seen. You wouldn’t know it from looking at Minseok’s face but under his clothes lay a toned chest, muscular arms, and amazing six pack abs. </p><p>“Oh my god.” Jongin realized a moment too late that he’d spoken out loud. Minseok looked up at the sound of Jongin’s voice.</p><p>“Yeah I get that a lot.” Minseok told him, clearly unfazed that Jongin was running his eyes over every muscle. </p><p>Jongin couldn’t explain what compelled him, but he needed to get a closer look at Minseok’s sculpted torso. “Can I touch it?”</p><p>“Sure.” Minseok answered, like it was the most normal request in the world and sat down on the floor next to Jongin. </p><p>“How did you get such a good body?” Jongin asked as he ran a hand over Minseok’s washboard abs. </p><p>“Hard work I guess. But you’re a dancer, I bet you have a great body too.” Minseok replied, reaching for the hem of Jongin’s shirt and pulling it off, running his hand over Jongin’s toned stomach. “See.”</p><p>They continued rubbing each other's abs for a minute before, feeling daring, Minseok moved his hand a lower so it rested on the bulge in Jongin’s jeans. Jongin’s head snapped up and he locked eyes with Minseok. The two had a silent conversation before Jongin leaned in and kissed Minseok. The two began making out, Minseok letting out small whines into Jongin’s mouth. </p><p>“We gotta be quick.” Minseok said between kisses. “My roommate will be back soon.”</p><p>“No problem.” Jongin replied, moving to kiss along Minseok’s neck.</p><p>Reaching down, Minseok undid Jongin’s jeans and fished out the younger boy’s half hard cock. Minseok pulled Jongin’s face from his neck and gave the boy a final peck before kissing his way down Jongin’s body, marking up the tan skin as he moved towards Jongin’s cock. By the time Minseok was level with Jongin’s dick it was fully hard and Minseok didn’t hesitate to take it all into his mouth. </p><p>Jongin groaned and curled his hand in Minseok’s hair, holding the other boy in place. After a minute Jongin let Minseok go, the older boy desperate for air, but Minseok quickly went down and devoured Jongin’s cock once again. Minseok massaged Jongin’s thick shaft with the muscles in his throat while he moved his hand up to play with one of Jongin’s nipples. </p><p>As he continued working Jongin’s cock Minseok reached down and undid his own pants, kicking them off and wrapping a hand around his aching erection. Minseok moved his hand quickly along his dick, moaning around Jongin’s cock at the stimulation. Jongin saw the older boy’s throbbing erection and decided to let Minseok have some fun. </p><p>Jongin pulled Minseok off of his cock and flipped them over, moving down and sucking the tip of Minseok’s dick into his mouth. Minseok let out a loud moan as Jongin suckled on the sensitive head.</p><p>Jongin worked his way down Minseok’s shaft until his nose was buried in Minseok’s pubes. A string of moans fell from Minseok’s lips, he could barely breathe it felt so good. Jongin slowly moved his hands from Minseok’s balls to his tight hole, circling a finger around the entrance. Jongin let Minseok’s cock out of his mouth for a moment to cover his fingers with spit before diving back down onto Minseok’s pulsing erection and pressing a digit inside the older boy.</p><p>“Fuck!” Minseok cried out, bucking his hips in pleasure. Jongin smirked around the dick now fucking into his mouth and, after a minute, added another finger. Jongin spread his finger’s inside Minseok’s clenching hole, the older boy whining as his body was assaulted by pleasure.<br/>
Feeling himself getting close and not wanting to cum just yet, Minseok pushed Jongin’s head off of his dick. </p><p>“I want you to fuck me.” Minseok announced and Jongin eagerly pulled his fingers from the tight hole, took the condom the older boy handed him, and slid it down his thick shaft. Jongin lined himself up with Minseok’s entrance and placed the other boy’s legs onto his shoulders before carefully slid his dick inside the quivering hole.</p><p>Minseok moaned as Jongin’s fat cock stretched him open and Jongin hissed as he felt the tight hole suck him inside. Taking inspiration from his experience with Junmyeon, Jongin fucked into Minseok with one long, slow thrust. </p><p>Minseok let out a shaky breath when Jongin bottomed out, he hadn’t been fucked in a while and Jongin was far from small. After taking a moment to adjust, Minseok gave the younger boy a nod to start moving.</p><p>Jongin set a slow pace at first, but Minseok reminded him that they didn’t have much time and told Jongin to fuck him faster. Jongin was more than willing to follow Minseok’s instructions, gripping the older boy’s hips tightly and setting a brutal pace. Jongin didn’t hold back, aggressively fucking into Minseok and the room quickly filled with the sound of skin slapping against skin, Jongin’s animalistic grunts, and Minseok’s loud moans. </p><p>Jongin moved his hands next to Minseok’s head and leaned forward, bending the older boy in half and, taking advantage of the new position, Minseok pulled Jongin to a kiss. Although it started as a kiss it soon devolved to Minseok panting against Jongin’s lips, the younger boy having found Miseok’s prostate and was now targeting the bundle of nerves.</p><p>Wanting to change positions, Minseok told Jongin to pull out. As soon as his hole was empty Minseok pushed Jongin onto his back and climbed into the boy’s lap, holding onto the base of the freshman’s cock and lowering himself onto it. Minseok moaned and threw his head back as he let gravity impale him on the thick cock.</p><p>Minseok set a quick pace, bouncing in Jongin’s lap as the boy moaned beneath him. Jongin started feeling up Minseok’s chest as the older boy rode him. Every time Jongin brushed his hands over Minseok’s nipples he felt the older boy’s hole clench around him, making Jongin groan with pleasure. Jongin decided to focus on Minseok’s nipples, using both hands to pinch the sensitive nubs and driving Minseok wild. </p><p>“Shit.” Minseok panted out, continuing to bounce quickly on Jongin’s cock. “I’m gonna cum soon if you keep doing that.”</p><p>Jongin smirked and moved one hand to wrap around Minseok’s rock hard erection, stroking it as his other hand continued abusing Minseok’s nipple. Minseok was whining loudly and leaned his head on Jongin’s shoulder, too overwhelmed by all the stimulation to keep riding the freshman. Taking over, Jongin thrust up into Minseok’s hole and once again began targeting the older boy’s prostate.</p><p>Minseok bit down on Jongin’s shoulder as he came, firing his cum all over Jongin’s hand. Feeling the tight hole spasming around him pushed Jongin over the edge, shuddering as he filled the condom. </p><p>Carefully, Minseok lifted himself off of Jongin’s lap, legs wobbling as he walked over to his desk and grabbed a box of tissues. Minseok dropped to the floor next to Jongin, the boy panting as he took a tissue and wiped the cum from his fingers. </p><p>“That definitely wasn’t what I was expecting when we got paired up.” Jongin said once he’d caught his breath. </p><p>“Yeah.” Minseok agreed. “But if we present as well as we fuck we’d better get an A.”</p><p>Jongin smiled, “Well if we get an A I think we should celebrate. How does floor sex sound?”</p><p>"Amazing." Minseok replied, and the two burst out laughing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry this ones shorter but Yixing is next and I promise his chapter will be amazing. </p><p>As always let me know what you think and thanks for reading.</p><p>Also come follow me on twitter @simonsfanfics to hear my concepts and shit/to know when I post.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The International Student</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jongin and Yixing spend some quality time together after dance practice.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jongin was exhausted. He had just finished dance practice and was sitting on the floor drinking his water when Taemin walked over and sat down next to him. </p><p>“You know you spent half of practice staring at Yixing’s ass right?” Taemin teased, grabbing Jongin’s water bottle and taking a large gulp. At the mention of Yixing’s name Jongin’s eyes wandered over to the boy. Yixing was an international student from China and, as someone who’d barely left the town he grew up in, Jongin found him fascinating. Plus it didn’t hurt that Yixing was drop dead gorgeous with an ass that could make a straight boy drool. Taemin poked Jongin in the cheek, “You’re doing it again. Just go talk to him.”</p><p>“And say what?” Jongin asked, looking away from Yixing to stare pointedly at Taemin.</p><p>“Hi?” Taemin offered but Jongin rolled his eyes. Jongin was about to give a snarky reply when Taemin shouted, “Hey Yixing!”</p><p>Hearing his name, Yixing looked up and Taemin waved him over. Yixing gave them a bright smile as he walked towards them. “Hey Taemin. Hey Jongin. What’s up?”</p><p>“We were planning on going to Jongin’s dorm and ordering some Chinese food. I know you mentioned missing your mom’s food so I figured I’d invite you to come.” Taemin said. If Jongin wasn’t positive it would ruin any chance he had of hooking up with Yixing he would have strangled Taemin on the spot. </p><p>“That’s so nice of you, I’d love to come. Let me go get my stuff.” Yixing told them before running across the room. </p><p>“I fucking hate you.” Jongin told Taemin but the older boy ignored him. Before Jongin could say anything else Yixing was back and the three of them were walking out the door. Taemin and Yixing were talking animatedly while Jongin walked behind them, trying not to stare at Yixing’s ass in his tight sweatpants and failing miserably. </p><p>“Oh shoot! My roommate got locked out and needs me to let him in.” Taemin announced, making Jongin look up. “I guess I can’t make it, but you two should still go.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Yixing asked. Jongin hoped Taemin would say they didn’t have to go but, to Jongin’s dismay, Taemin knew exactly what he was doing.</p><p>“Of course I’m sure. In fact,” Taemin told them, pulling out two twenty dollar bills and handing them to Yixing. “I’ll pay.”</p><p>Jongin gave Taemin’s back a look of pure fury as the older boy walked away but it was no use, Taemin wasn’t going to turn around. Jongin and Yixing started heading towards the freshman dorms once again, chatting as they walked. Jongin almost forgot he was alone with the boy he’d been eye fucking every dance practice for weeks. They had just made it to the freshman quad when Yixing said something surprising. </p><p>“You know I’m kind of glad Taemin didn’t join us.” </p><p>“Why?” Jongin asked, doing his best to sound casual.</p><p>“Well.” Yixing told him, taking a step in front of Jongin so the boy had no choice but to stop walking. “I’ve seen the way you’ve been watching me and I think you’re pretty cute and if Taemin was here I probably couldn’t do this.”</p><p>Yixing leaned in and kissed Jongin tenderly. Jongin felt like crying but he had more important things to focus on, like Yixing’s tongue working its way into his mouth. Jongin knew Sehun was in their room and he didn’t really want to keep making out in the middle of the quad, an idea suddenly popping into his head.</p><p>“This way.” Jongin said, grabbing Yixing’s hand and leading him towards a fire escape he knew people used for hookups. Once they reached the top Yixing pressed Jongin against the brick wall and kissed him again, far less gently this time. </p><p>“You’re ok with fucking up here right?” Jongin asked between kisses and instead of replying Yixing dropped to his knees. Yixing pulled Jongin’s shorts down just enough for his erection to spring free, hard cock pulsing with excitement. Yixing wrapped a hand around the thick shaft and gave it a slow stroke, Jongin let out a long groan at the feeling.</p><p>“Sensitive.” Yixing teased before giving the dick a long lick from base to tip. Jongin moaned at and, liking the noise, Yixing did it again. After a few more licks Yixing took the head into his mouth, licking at the sensitive tip as precum exploded onto his taste buds. Jongin was doing his best to keep quiet but it was a lost cause, Yixing’s mouth felt too good and all Jongin could hope for was that nobody was walking by. </p><p>Yixing worked his mouth lower on Jongin’s cock and tugged the freshman’s shorts down even further, the clothing pooling around Jongin’s ankles. Jongin tilted his head back, resting it against the bricks behind him as Yixing bobbed up and down on his aching cock. </p><p>Just when Jongin felt himself starting to get close Yixing pulled off, almost as if he could tell Jongin was about to cum. Before Jongin could complain Yixing grabbed onto his hips and spun the younger boy around.</p><p>Jongin placed his hands against the wall in front of him, Yixing reaching out and giving Jongin's round ass a firm squeeze before spreading the tan cheeks. Jongin hissed as he felt cold air against his hole, but that feeling was soon replaced by two wet fingers pressing their way inside him. </p><p>“Fuck.” Jongin groaned when Yixing’s fingers were fully inside him, resting his head against his arms as the older boy started thrusting the long digits into him. Moans were spilling from Jongin’s lips as Yixing scissored him open and Jongin knew anyone walking past the fire escape would hear him. </p><p>When Yixing found his prostate Jongin let out a loud moan, clamping a hand over his mouth to silence it. Yixing pulled Jongin’s arm away, saying he liked hearing the noises the freshman made. Jongin blushed but agreed not to cover his mouth, letting his moans flow freely as Yixing targeted the bundle of nerves. </p><p>While Yixing was fingering Jongin open, the older boy’s free hand was massaging Jongin's  thick ass, groping and squeezing the round globe. Jongin let out what could only be considered a whine when Yixing smacked his ass, the Chinese boy smirking as he watched it bounce before giving it another firm squeeze.</p><p>Jongin felt like Yixing had been fingering him for hours when he felt the fingers leave him and  Jongin couldn’t stop the whine he released as his hole clenched on the air. Before he could say anything, Yixing's fingers were back, a moan ripped from Jongin’s lips as three fingers thrust all the way into his hole.</p><p>Yixing, seeing Jongin’s erection pulsing needily, reached around the boy’s body and wrapped a hand around the shaft, stroking it at the same pace as his fingering. Jongin knew the combined stimulation would make him cum in no time and warned Yixing. Instead of stopping Yixing smirked, stroked Jongin faster, and pressed his fingers directly into Jongin’s prostate.</p><p>Jongin’s orgasm hit him like a truck, whole body shaking with pleasure as he sprayed cum all over the bricks in front of him. Yixing jerked and fingered Jongin through his orgasm, not stopping until he was sure the freshman was finished. With a kiss to Jongin’s ass Yixing withdrew his fingers and released Jongin’s twitching cock before standing up.</p><p>Jongin’s legs felt like jelly as he turned around, surprised to see that Yixing had taken off his clothes while he had been fingering Jongin. Yixing looked even more incredible in the moonlight than he did in the practice room, the light reflecting beautifully on his muscular body. </p><p>“You able to keep going?” Yixing asked and Jongin nodded dumbly in response, too enthralled by Yixing’s naked form to speak.</p><p>“Wait.” Jongin said when Yixing pulled a condom from his bag. “Don’t use that.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Yixing questioned, slowly putting the condom back into his bag.</p><p>“Yeah.” Jongin assured him. “And I want you to cum in my mouth.”</p><p>“I can agree to that, now wrap your arms around my neck.”</p><p>Jongin did as the older boy said and Yixing lifted him up off the ground. Jongin knew what Yixing was thinking and wrapped his legs around the older boy’s waist as well to keep himself from falling. Yixing pressed Jongin’s back against the bricks once again and lined himself up, lowering Jongin slowly onto his pulsing erection.</p><p>Jongin moaned as Yixing filled him, he hadn’t gotten a chance to get a good look at the other boy’s dick but he could tell from feeling it Yixing was big, maybe not as big as Chanyeol but far from small. </p><p>Yixing gave Jongin a moment to adjust once he’d bottomed out, waiting until the younger boy nodded before beginning to fuck into Jongin. If Jongin didn’t already know Yixing was a great dancer he definitely would have known it now, the Chinese boy was moving his hips expertly and making Jongin moan into the older boy’s shoulder. </p><p>Jongin clung tightly to Yixing as the older boy fucked into him. Yixing might have started off gentle but that hadn’t lasted long and he was now pounding into Jongin without mercy. The blunt head of Yixing’s dick was stabbing directly into his prostate, making the freshman see stars and clamp down on the thick cock plowing into him. </p><p>Feeling Yixing’s hips begin to stutter, Jongin knew the other boy was getting close. Jongin started clenching around Yixing to massage the older boy’s cock with the muscles in his ass and kissing along Yixing’s neck. </p><p>“Shit get off.” Yixing said, lifting Jongin off his twitching erection and pushing the younger boy onto his knees. Jongin hastily devoured Yixing’s cock, taking as much as he could into his mouth and working his hand along the part that didn’t fit. Yixing gripped Jongin’s hair tightly, legs shaking with pleasure.</p><p>With a loud moan that sounded somewhat like Jongin’s name Yixing came. Jongin felt the older boy’s cock explode in his mouth, filling it with cum that Jongin greedily swallowed, not letting Yixing out of his mouth until he was sure the other boy was finished.</p><p>“You’re still hard.” Yixing noted once he’d come down from his high.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it I’ll just -” Jongin started but stopped mid sentence when Yixing grabbed the railing of the fire escape and arched his back, his incredible ass sticking out.</p><p>“You’ve been staring at it for so long you might as well give it a try.” Yixing told him with a smirk. “And don’t worry, I thoroughly stretch before every practice.”</p><p>Jongin didn’t think too deeply about what Yixing had just said, instead taking a step forward and lining himself up before slowly working his way into the tight hole. Jongin was gently thrusting into Yixing but the Chinese boy was having none of it, turning over his shoulder and staring into Jongin’s eyes. “Harder. Fuck me like you’ve been craving my ass for months, we both know you have been.”</p><p>Spurred on by Yixing’s words, Jongin held the older boy’s hips in a bruising grip and started slamming into Yixing’s hole. Jongin felt like something inside of him had been awakened and he was pounding into Yixing like he’d never fucked anyone before. A string of ‘fuck harder yes’ fell from Yixing’s lips, the older boy crying out in pleasure as Jongin assaulted his prostate. </p><p>Jongin wrapped an arm around Yixing’s chest and pulled him up, Yixing’s back now pressed against Jongin’s chest as the freshman continued mercilessly hammering into him. Grabbing Yixing’s jaw, Jongin turned the older boy’s face towards his and kissed Yixing passionately. </p><p>Reaching down, Jongin wrapped a hand around Yixing’s cock which had gotten hard once again. When Jongin started stroking the pulsing erection Yixing nearly screamed into his mouth, pleasure shooting through him like a bullet and Yixing soon felt his second orgasm crashing into him.</p><p>Cum spurted from Yixing’s dick over the edge of the fire escape and down towards the ground, Jongin was so lost in the pleasure of Yixing’s spasming hole to think about what might happen if Yixing’s cum hit someone. </p><p>“Don’t pull out.” Yixing said, breaking the kiss. “I want it inside me.” Jongin growled when he heard these words, somehow fucking into the still spasming hole even harder. </p><p>“FUCK!” Jongin shouted as his orgasm hit him, not caring if the entire campus heard him. Jongin fired shot after shot of cum fired into Yixing, the Chinese boy whining as he felt the warm liquid filling him. </p><p>Once they both caught their breath the two dancers got dressed and made their way down the steps on shaky legs.</p><p>“I can’t believe Taemin’s plan worked.” Yixing said absentmindedly as they walked.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Jongin asked, the older boy blushing and looking away from Jongin’s eyes.</p><p>“I might have mentioned that I thought you were really hot and asked for his help…” Yixing answered, still blushing. “Are you mad?”</p><p>Jongin laughed. “Not at you. But I’m not sure if I should hug Taemin for helping arrange the best sex of my life or strangle him.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I genuinely cannot explain why this ended up being so damn long but I'm not complaining. Since Jongdae's the only EXO member left obviously he'll be next and I have something special in mind for his chapter.</p><p>As always let me know what you think or if there's anyone else you want included in this fic and thanks for reading.</p><p>Also come follow me on twitter @simonsfanfics to hear my concepts and shit/to know when I post.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Delivery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Jongin agreed to bring Jongdae and Chanyeol food he didn't expect his night to take the turn it did</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Delivery for Kim Jongdae and Park Chanyeol.” Jongin joked as he stuck his head inside one of the private study rooms in the library. It was nearly midnight and Jongdae and Chanyeol had been studying since noon for a Psychology midterm they had later that week. Deciding to be nice, Jongin had offered to bring them dinner. Jongdae looked like he was about to cry when Jongin handed him a box containing a grilled cheese and fries</p><p>“Where’s Chanyeol?” Jongin asked, holding up another box of food. Jongdae nodded towards the back of the room as he took a large bite from the grilled cheese and Jongin looked over to see Chanyeol had made a bed out of chairs and fallen asleep. Jongin grabbed a pen and threw it at the sleeping boy.</p><p>“Wake up. Your foods gonna get cold.” Chanyeol mumbled something and turned over, making Jongin roll his eyes. He put Chanyeol’s food down on an empty corner of the table, every other square inch covered in notes, and sat down next to Jongdae, who was inhaling his food like he hadn’t eaten in weeks.</p><p>“Can you quiz me?” Jongdae asked as soon as he’d finished his food, pushing a stack of flash cards towards Jongin. Shrugging, Jongin picked up the stack and started listing off psychology terms. Jongdae got each one right, his hours of studying clearly paid off. </p><p>“You’re officially ready.” Jongin announced after Jongdae got the last term right, dropping the cards onto the table loudly. Jongdae let out a cheer and leapt into Jongin’s lap, hugging the younger boy. Jongin wrapped his arm around Jongdae’s waist to keep him from falling. “And I think you deserve a reward for all your hard work.”</p><p>Jongdae looked at Jongin, the smirk making Jongin’s meaning perfectly clear. Glancing quickly over at Chanyeol to make sure he was still sleeping, Jongdae turned back towards Jongin, clearly thinking. “As long as we don’t wake him up…”</p><p>Jongin’s smirk grew even wider and he pulled Jongdae down into a kiss, placing his hands on Jongdae’s ass and squeezing the globes through the older boy’s jeans. Jongdae whined and threw his head back, Jongin took advantage of the exposed skin and started marking up Jongdae’s neck.</p><p>After a few minutes Jongin got tired of making out. Holding onto Jongdae’s hips tightly, Jongin lifted him up and placed the older boy onto the table. Not wasting a minute, Jongin had Jongdae’s pants off and was suckling on tip in no time. </p><p>“Fuck Jongin.” Jongdae groaned, threading his fingers in Jongin’s hair and pushing the younger boy’s head further onto his aching cock. Jongin deepthroated Jongdae with ease, a grateful moan leaving Jongdae’s lips as Jongin worked his tongue along the shaft. </p><p>While Jongin continued bobbing on the cock Jongdae pulled off his shirt and placed it under his head, laying back and letting the pleasure wash over him. Jongin knew exactly what he was doing, reducing Jongdae to a moaning mess in a matter of minutes. </p><p>“Be quiet.” Jongin hissed, pulling off the older boy’s erection and glancing over worriedly at where Chanyeol was still sleeping.. </p><p>“That boy could sleep through a fucking earthquake don’t worry.” Jongdae told him and since Jongdae was Chanyeol’s roommate Jongin trusted him, going back to working his tongue along the pulsing cock. </p><p>Jongin sucked Jongdae eagerly, doing everything he could to drive the older boy wild. Jongin licked just under the head, knowing it was an especially sensitive spot for Jongdae. Precum flowed into Jongin’s mouth like Jongdae’s cock was a faucet, Jongin happily swallowing the liquid. </p><p>Feeling himself getting close, Jongdae pushed Jongin’s head off. Before Jongin could complain Jongdae dragged the younger boy onto the table and pushed the Jongin onto his back. Jongin placed his hands behind his head and watched as Jongdae climbed into his lap, grinding against the bulge in Jongin’s jeans. </p><p>While Jongdae continued riding him through his clothes Jongin reached up and pulled the other boy into a kiss. As they made out Jongdae reached down and did Jongin’s jeans, pushing them down as far as he could before Jongin took over and pulled them the rest of the way off. </p><p>Jongdae broke the kiss and looked down at Jongin’s body, unable to suppress the moan he let out at the sight. Jongin was left in only a pair of tight light grey briefs that left absolutely nothing to the imagination and the image made Jongdae’s dick twitch with desire. Jongdae kissed his way down Jongin’s sculpted body, pausing when he reached Jongin’s washboard abs to kiss every muscle. </p><p>By the time Jongdae was level with the large tent Jongin’s aching cock made in the younger boy’s underwear a small dot had formed from Jongin’s precum. Jongdae licked his lips and sucked the head through Jongin’s briefs, a large wet patch forming as his saliva soaked into the cotton. </p><p>“Jongdae stop teasing.” Jongin practically begged and, taking pity on the boy, Jongdae pulled Jongin’s briefs off. Jongin’s hard cock sprung free and made a loud slapping noise as it hit his tight abs, flinging precum from the tip. </p><p>Jongdae didn’t wait another second before he dove down and deepthroated Jongin, burying his nose in the trimmed pubes. Jongin couldn’t hold back his moans as Jongdae bobbed on his aching cock, feeling his orgasm approaching far faster than he would have like.</p><p>“Fuck I’m gonna cum.” Jongin panted out and Jongdae pulled off the twitching cock with a pop. </p><p>“Well if you’re gonna cum it better be inside me.” Jongdae told him. Jongin growled and pounced onto the older boy, Jongdae grunting as his back was slammed against the hard table. Jongin grabbed Jongdae’s legs and pushed them back, exposing the tight pink hole. Jongdae had always been adamant he didn’t need the prep, claiming he liked the stretch that came with getting fucked. </p><p>Jongdae placed his hands behind his knees and held them in place so Jongin could line himself up with his quivering hole. </p><p>“Good boy.” Jongin told him, draping himself over Jongdae as he bottomed out inside the tight hole in a single thrust. Jongin didn’t give Jongdae a second to adjust before pulling all the way out and slamming himself back inside the velvety hole. Jongin knew Jongdae liked it rough and he was more than happy to satisfy the older boy’s wishes</p><p>Jongin set a fast pace, pounding forcefully into Jongdae’s tight hole as Jongdae moaned. Jongin quickly found the older boy’s prostate and Jongdae had to bite down on Jongin’s shoulder to muffle his screams, not sure how Chanyeol would react if he woke up to find them naked and fucking on top of their Psychology notes. </p><p>Jongin targeted the bundle of nerves, fucking right into Jongdae’s sweet as the older boy clawed at his back in an attempt to ground himself. Jongin knew he’d be covered in scratches by the time they were done but didn’t care, speeding up his thrusts and pounding into Jongdae so hard the table was shaking below them. </p><p>The two boys were lost in pleasure, in their own world that existed solely of Jongin’s fat cock and Jongdae’s tight ass. They were so focused on each other that they didn’t hear the sound of chairs moving behind them, only realizing Chanyeol had woken up when he shouted, “OH MY GOD!”</p><p>“Look who finally woke up.” Jongin said casually, continuing to hammer into Jongdae’s clenching hole.</p><p>“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!” Chanyeol asked, still screaming. </p><p>“Hey!” Jongdae told him, throwing a pencil at Chanyeol with surprisingly good aim for someone who was getting pounded into by a thick cock. “We’re in a library, be quiet.”</p><p>“Yeah we are, and what if someone walked by?” Chanyeol pointed out and although he was no longer shouting his tone was still just as accusatory. </p><p>“They’d get a good show.” Jongdae teased. “Now instead of complaining why don’t you come join us.”</p><p>Chanyeol couldn’t have said no even if he wanted to, seeing his two friends fucking on the table was too hot to turn down. Walking over, Chanyeol sat down next to the still fucking couple, his dick fully hard by the time he reached them. </p><p>Jongdae moved  his head onto Chanyeol’s thigh, body shaking with the force of Jongin’s thrusts. Jongdae whined loudly after a particularly hard thrust, no longer worried about waking Chanyeol up. Jongin took advantage of that fact and started fucking into Jongdae harder. The powerful thrusts made Jongdae’s head rub against Chanyeol’s jeans, and Jongdae felt something move in his roommates pants. Reaching out, Jongdae started rubbing the tent that had formed, groping the thick cock through the denim. </p><p>“Fuck.” Chanyeol moaned, standing up and pulling his pants off before returning to the table, massive cock already leaking precum. Chanyeol locked eyes with Jongin, “Flip him over.”</p><p>Jongin did as Chanyeol told him, pulling out and flipping Jongdae onto his stomach before plunging back into the tight heat. Reaching out, Chanyeol curled his fingers in Jongdae’s hair and lifted the boy’s head up off the table, presenting his roommate with his throbbing erection. </p><p>Jongdae didn’t waste a second, taking Chanyeol into his mouth until he felt the mushroom head hit the back of his throat. Chanyeol moved his hand to Jongdae's neck, urging the boy to keep going. Gulping, Jongdae continued, surprising even himself as he took more and more into his mouth. Slowly, inch after inch sank its way down Jongdae’s throat and none of them could believe it when Jongdae had his face buried in Chanyeol’s pubes.</p><p>“That’s the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.” Jongin admitted, hips stilling to watch Jongdae pull off the 10 inch monster with a wet cough. Chanyeol’s dick bobbed slightly, the slimy shaft pulsing with excitement. Jongdae turned over his shoulder and gave Jongin a firm look, the youngest remembering what he was doing and resuming his powerful thrusts.</p><p>With Jongin once again hammering into him Jongdae looked up at Chanyeol, stroking the spit covered cock. “I want you to fuck my throat.”</p><p>Chanyeol’s eyes went wide, asking Jongdae repeatedly if he was sure. Jongdae had to say yes a dozen times before Chanyeol finally agreed, gripping the boy’s hair tightly and thrusting into Jongdae's mouth. Chanyeol started out with gentle thrusts but soon was fucking his gigantic cock down Jongdae’s throat just as hard as Jongin was plowing into his tight ass. </p><p>The two younger boys seemed to be timing their thrusts so that every time Chanyeol pulled back Jongin thrust into him. Jongdae couldn’t believe he was being spitroasted by two big dicks that happened to be attached to his two gorgeous friends, the thought alone making his cock ache. Jongdae was desperate for any form of stimulation, grinding against the paper’s below him and feeling his orgasm approaching surprisingly quickly.</p><p>Reaching down, Jongdae curled a fist a hand around his erection and started stroking it. Jongdae moaned around Chanyeol’s fat cock as his orgasm hit him so hard he almost blacked out, spraying an unbelievable amount of cum onto the table below him. Feeling Jongdae tightening around him pushed Jongin over the edge as well, thrusting as deep as he could into the spasming hole and unloading inside of Jongdae. Chanyeol followed the other two a second later, pushing so far into Jongdae’s throat the skin looked like it was bulging and fed his roommate a large helping of cum before dislodging himself from Jongdae’s throat with a loud pop. </p><p>The three of them collapsed onto the table, Chanyeol too blissed out to care that Jongdae had gotten cum on his notes. Panting heavily, Jongin turned towards the other two. “That was amazing, we need to do that again.”</p><p>“How about right now?” Jongdae offered, sitting up while the other two looked at him with shock. They knew Jongdae usually cum more than once but neither Jongin nor Chanyeol had the strength to keep going. </p><p>“I’m gonna pass out if we keep going right now.” Jongin told him, Chanyeol nodding in agreement.</p><p>“Ok how about this,” Jongdae suggested, “We go back to Jongin’s room and on the walk you guys can recharge. Plus then Sehun can join.”</p><p>Jongin and Chanyeol didn’t need a second to think, leaping off the table and frantically hunting for their clothes while Jongdae laughed. As soon as all three boys were all dressed they ran out the door, sprinting towards Jongin’s dorm.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just a heads up the next chapter is going to be a continuation of this one so get excited for a FILTHY foursome.</p><p>As always let me know what you think or if there's anyone else you want me to include and thanks for reading.</p><p>Also come follow me on twitter @simonsfanfics to hear my concepts and shit/to know when I post.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Foursome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jongin, Jongdae, and Chanyeol move the fun from the library to Jongin's room</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Do you think Sehun’s even awake, it’s pretty late?” Chanyeol asked as he, Jongdae, and Jongin made their way up the stairs. </p><p>“Yeah, he doesn’t have class until like 2 tomorrow. Plus I texted him that we were coming.” Jongin answered, opening the door for his floor. “He sounded pretty excited when he texted back. Said we should run.”</p><p>“We were running.” Jongdae pointed out but Chanyeol laughed at his roommate.</p><p>“Yeah and you barely made it a block before you said you were gonna pass out.” Before Jongdae could reply, Sehun cut him off. </p><p>“What took you so long?”</p><p>Sehun was standing in front of them, naked, hard, and clearly eager to get started. The three quickly entered and slammed the door shut before throwing their clothes off. Jongdae smirked at Sehun, who was still standing there with his hands on his hips, and walked over to the youngest. Jongdae pulled Sehun into a heated kiss, the two making their way towards Sehun’s bed. Jongin looked away from his roommate, who already had Jongdae down on his knees, and turned to Chanyeol, leading the large boy over to his own bed. </p><p>“You know what might be fun?” Chanyeol asked, giving Jongin’s dick a squeeze, “If you fucked me for once.”</p><p>“I’ll prep him.” Sehun’s voice sounded from across the room and the youngest was by Jongin’s side within seconds, pushing Chanyeol face down onto the carpet and giving the muscular ass a hard slap.</p><p>Jongin was so focused on the sight of Sehun pressing a long digit into Chanyeol’s tight hole he didn’t hear Jongdae come over, only realizing the oldest was there when Jongdae whispered in his ear, “I’m still loose from earlier.”</p><p>Jongin shoved Jongdae onto the carpet next to Chanyeol and positioned him on all fours, sliding his lubed cock into the tight hole and feeling some of his cum from earlier was still there. Gripping Jongdae’s shoulders, Jongin hammered into Jongdae without mercy while Jongdae was moaning like a pornstar. </p><p>Next to them Sehun was fucking three fingers into Chanyeol’s tight ass as the older boy groaned, lust clouding his mind so much all Chanyeol could focus on was Sehun’s fingers prodding into his prostate. “Sehun I swear to god if you don’t get your dick inside me right now I’m FUCK.”</p><p>Chanyeol’s demands were cut off when Sehun pressed directly into his prostate, not moving until Chanyeol was whimpering needily. Satisfied, Sehun pulled his fingers out and covered both his cock and Chanyeol’s hole in an excessive amount of lube. Chanyeol gave a nod when Sehun had lined himself up and slowly the youngest fucked into the quivering hole. </p><p>Tight didn’t even begin to describe Chanyeol’s ass. Chanyeol only been fucked five times in his entire life and the last time was over a year ago, meaning Chanyeol’s hole was as tight as a virgin’s. Chanyeol was clawing wildly at the carpet, desperate for something to ground himself as he felt every inch of Sehun’s long working its way inside him. </p><p>Feeling bad, Jongdae pulled Chanyeol towards him, kissing the younger boy as Chanyeol panted heavily against Jongae’s mouth. Jongin looked over and watched in awe as Sehun’s eight inch cock slowly sunk further inside Chanyeol, getting an angry groan from Jongdae when Jongin’s hips slowed down. </p><p>“Fuck take it out.” Chanyeol cried once Sehun had about seven inches inside the clenching hole. Sehun carefully withdrew right away and Chanyeol collapsed onto the carpet. “It’s too fucking big.”</p><p>“Why don’t I try.” Jongdae said, and all three of them stared at him. After a second Chanyeol nodded slowly so Jongin pulled out and Jongdae moved on top of Chanyeol. Jongin and Sehun watched as Jongdae worked his cock into Chanyeol and, after giving his roommate a moment to adjust, Jongdae started fucking into Chanyeol with an expertise none of them knew he had. </p><p>Jongin and Sehun stared in amazement as Jongdae reduced Chanyeol to a sputtering mess of moans in a matter of minutes. All of them knew Jongdae was the living embodiment of a power bottom, but apparently he was one hell of a top too when he wanted to be. </p><p>As Chanyeol’s moans grew louder Jongdae placed a hand over the younger boy’s mouth and pulled him up, pressing Chanyeol’s substantially larger frame against his small chest as he continued plowing into the tight hole. Chanyeol was practically screaming behind Jongdae’s hand and judging from the look of pure bliss on Chanyeol’s face Jongin assumed Jongdae was pounding directly into Chanyeol’s prostate.</p><p>“You think you’re ready for Sehun now?” Jongdae whispered in Chanyeol’s ear, moving his hand so Chanyeol could answer. The large boy was too far gone to use real words, nodding dumbly as he moaned needily and reached towards Sehun. </p><p>Jongdae pulled out with a wet squelching sound and returned to his previous position on his hands and knees next to Chanyeol, beckoning Jongin towards him. Jongin and Sehun dropped to their knees in tandem and pressed into the wet holes at the same time. </p><p>While Sehun was slow and gentle Jongin was the furthest thing from it, violently pounding into Jongdae from the first thrust and making the smaller boy whine against the carpet. Jongdae had clearly been very successful in stretching Chanyeol since Sehun was able to bottom out after a few minutes, Sehun and Chanyeol both releasing a shuddering breath. </p><p>Sehun began gently fucking into the clenching hole once Chanyeol said he could move. Chanyeol’s ass gripped him like a vice, it was unlike anything Sehun had ever experienced before. Jongin reached over and pulled Sehun into a kiss, neither of them could deny that this was by far the hottest thing the pair had ever done. </p><p>When Chanyeol let out a loud whine they broke their kiss and looked down in concern, only to see that Jongdae had his hand underneath Chanyeol and was pumping the boy’s aching cock slowly. From the way Chanyeol’s hole was spasming around him Sehun knew the older boy was close, hunting for Chanyeol’s prostate and targeting the bundle of nerves as soon as he found it. </p><p>Chanyeol’s orgasm hit him like a truck, vision going white as he arched his back and covered the carpet below him with cum. Jongdae released Chanyeol’s spurting cock, Jongin and Jongdae both watched intently as Chanyeol’s massive frame shook with the force of his orgasm. Sehun pulled his still rock hard cock from Chanyeol’s hole to give the older boy time to recover and Chanyeol barely managed to keep his eyes open as he slowly came down from his high.</p><p>While Chanyeol was panting like he’d just run a marathon, Jongin started moving inside Jongdae again. Feeling a little left out, Sehun moved in front of Jongdae and the oldest boy sucked the long cock down his throat. </p><p>Jongin and Sehun kissed as they pounded their large cocks into Jongdae, who was whining around Sehun’s dick as Jongin thrust repeatedly into his prostate. Although Jongin felt amazing inside of him Jongdae still wanted more and pulled off Sehun’s pulsing erection with a pop. “I want you both to fuck me at the same time.”</p><p>Jongin and Sehun broke their kiss and stared down at Jongdae, nodding after a second. Jongdae smiled and told Jongin to pull out before pushing the tan boy onto his back, holding Jongin’s fat cock steady and impaling himself on it. </p><p>Jongdae bounced in Jongin’s lap for a few minutes before telling Sehun it was time. Sehun smeared lube all over Jongin’s thick shaft and Jongdae’s stretched rim before lining himself up, hands shaking with excitement. Sehun pressed against the stuffed hole and after a few seconds the head popped inside, Jongdae collapsed against Jongin’s muscular chest and all three boys let out a loud moan. </p><p>Sehun pressed his chest against Jongdae’s back and slowly worked himself deeper into the already full hole, bottoming out with a groan. Jongin and Sehun were sure they’d misheard when Jongdae told them to start moving right away but Jongdae repeated himself. “I want you to fuck me so hard Chanyeol has to carry me to our dorm.”</p><p>Jongin and Sehun looked at each other over Jongdae’s shoulder and, with a gulp, they started moving. The two boys fucked Jongdae in tandem, alternating thruts to make sure the overstuffed hole was never empty. Jongdae was whining loudly into Jongin’s shoulder, drooling onto the tan skin as pleasure ravaged his small body. </p><p>Next to them Chanyeol was watching intently, eyes fixed on where Jongin and Sehun’s cocks were stuffed inside Jongdae’s usually tight hole. Even though he was still completely exhausted from earlier, the image made his soft cock start to come back to life. </p><p>Jongin and Sehun were once again kissing over Jongdae, sandwiching the boy between their muscular bodies. Jongdae whined loudly as the two cocks inside him were taking turns pounding into his prostate. Having a single cock assault the bundle of nerves was one thing but two big dicks hitting his sweet spot was too much for Jongdae. </p><p>“I’m gonna cum.” Jongdae warned them, Jongin and Sehun breaking their kiss to watch as Jongdae fell apart.</p><p>Jongdae came with a small scream, body convulsing as he spurted thick cum all over Jongin’s sculpted abs. It wasn’t until Jongdae had stopped cumming that they realized nobody had even touched the oldest boy’s cock. </p><p>Jongin and Sehun knew better than to keep fucking Jongdae when he was this fucked out and the two boys carefully pulled out of Jongdae, who looked like he might pass out. To everyone’s surprise, Chanyeol appeared and scooped Jongdae into his arms before gently placing him on Jongin’s bed and carefully getting the oldest to drink some water.</p><p>“Are you ready to rejoin the fun?” Jongin asked when Chanyeol turned back towards them, the tall boy nodding enthusiastically and walking over to them. </p><p>“As long as nobody else fucks me.” Chanyeol added, all three of them laughing.</p><p>“You can fuck me.” Jongin said, giving Chanyeol’s half hard cock a light squeeze before turning to Sehun. “And then you can fuck me.”</p><p>The three moved across the room to Sehun’s bed, Jongin laying down on his stomach and the larger boys moving either side of him. Chanyeol lifted Jongin’s hips up and draped the tan legs over his shoulders before spreading Jongin’s round ass cheeks and diving forward to lick into the tight hole. </p><p>Jongin moaned as Chanyeol’s tongue drove him wild with pleasure, reaching out blindly for Sehun and pulling his roommate towards him. Jongin sucked Sehun down his throat as soon as he could, there was something about having Sehun’s dick in his mouth that had always grounded Jongin.</p><p>Chanyeol eagerly prepped Jongin’s tight hole, one finger at a time until he was driving three fingers into Jongin’s hole. Chanyeol pressed all three fingers directly into Jongin’s prostate and the younger boy shook with pleasure, pulling off Sehun to give Chanyeol a look that screamed ‘FUCK ME NOW!’ Chanyeol pulled his fingers from Jongin eagerly and lubed his monster cock up before placing the head at Jongin’s quivering entrance. </p><p>“Don’t be gentle.” Jongin said. “I want you to ruin me.”</p><p>Chanyeol growled and plunged all 10 inches into Jongin with a single thrust, the younger boy burying his face in a pillow to muffle his scream. Not holding back, Chanyeol pounded into Jongin’s hole with a fury. This was so much better than Jongin had hoped for when he told Chanyeol to ruin him. </p><p>Threading his fingers through Jongin’s hair, Sehun pulled the older boy’s head out of the pillow and guided it back onto his cock. Chanyeol had already found Jongin’s prostate and was hammering into the bundle of nerves forcefully, reducing Jongin to a drooling mess of moans who was nowhere near able to suck Sehun’s dick. Sehun didn’t seem to care however, thrusting in and out of Jongin’s mouth to make up for the fact that his roommate was too fucked out to give him a proper blowjob.</p><p>Still slamming into the clenching hole, Chanyeol reached over Jongin’s quivering body and started playing with Sehun’s nipples, the youngest moaning and fucking into Jongin’s mouth even faster. Jongin whined around the long dick and Sehun threw his head back in pleasure from the combination of the vibrations around his cock and Chanyeol’s fingers on his nipple. </p><p>“You know.” Chanyeol said to Sehun as he moved his hand to the younger boy’s other nipple, “You’re the only one who hasn’t gotten fucked yet.”</p><p>Sehun smirked and batted Chanyeol’s hand away from his chest. “Flip Jongin over and we can change that.”</p><p>Jongin made a noise when he heard his name but it quickly became a whine as Sehun and Chanyeol both pulled out of him. The two larger boys quickly flipped Jongin onto his back, Jongin’s hard cock throbbing as it rested against his stomach and leaked precum onto his abs.</p><p>Chanyeol slipped his erection back inside Jongin’s quivering hole and bottomed out inside the tan boy. However Chanyeol didn’t move his hips and kept Jongin still so Sehun could climb onto his roommate, holding Jongin’s cock up and sinking down on it slowly. Jongin whined loudly, the combination of Sehun’s incredibly tight hole surrounding him and Chanyeol’s enormous cock filling him destroyed any part of Jongin’s brain that was still functioning.</p><p>Sehun threw his head back as he let gravity impale him on Jongin’s thick cock, gripping Chanyeol’s shoulders to ground himself. After a minute Sehun started moving, bouncing in Jongin’s lap as his roommate could do nothing but whimper, too far gone to even grip Sehun’s hips. Chanyeol took that as a sign he could move too and started aggressively pounding into Jongin once again. </p><p>Jongin was so overwhelmed by all the sensations he could barely breathe, all he was able to do was whine as his two friends used his body for their own pleasure. Sehun had set a fast pace, using Chanyeol’s shoulders to slam himself down onto Jongin’s fat cock. Meanwhile Chanyeol was ruining Jongin’s hole just like the boy had asked, pounding into Jongin so fast his hips were a blur and the bed shook with the force of his thrusts. </p><p>Feeling his orgasm approaching, Chanyeol leaned in and kissed Sehun. The younger boy moaned into Chanyeol’s mouth when he felt one Chanyeol’s large hand curl around his hips and encourage him to bounce even faster, the older boy’s other hand wrapping around Sehun’s aching cock. </p><p>With a moan Sehun came, pressing his hips down so Jongin’s blunt head was poking into his prostate. Ropes of cum fired from the tip of Sehun’s cock as the youngest moaned loudly, drenching Chanyeol’s abs with semen.</p><p>The feeling of Sehun’s hole clenching around his cock pushed Jongin over the edge. Jongin arched his back completely off the bed as he filled Sehun with his load, painting his roommates insides with his cum before collapsing back onto the mattress.</p><p>Chanyeol finished just after Jongin, slamming hard into Jongin’s spasming hole one final time before letting out a loud grunt. Chanyeol released shot after shot of cum into Jongin, the younger boy whining as he felt the warm liquid filling him.</p><p>Once they’d all finished cumming, Sehun carefully lifted himself off of his roommate’s softening cock as Chanyeol pulled his own deflating member from Jongin’s destroyed hole. Sehun and Chanyeol collapsed on either side of Jongin, barely fitting on Sehun’s small bed. </p><p>“Can we do this every night?” Sehun asked, still panting slightly. </p><p>“I wish.” Chanyeol said, reaching around the two boys to squeeze Sehun’s round ass. “I never got a chance to fuck you.”</p><p>“Next time.” Sehun replied and Jongin made a noise of agreement, too tired to actually speak and as the sun started to rise the three boys fell asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I genuinely have no words to describe the absolute filth that I just wrote. I was a little nervous to write this since I've never done a group thing that wasn't a gangbang(which is just a bunch of twosomes or threesomes) but it turned out SOOOOO much better than I expected so definitely expect more orgies from me in the future.</p><p>Now that all of EXO is done I'm just gonna do a bunch of pairings within EXO and including some other groups so stay tuned for that.</p><p>As always let me know what you think or if there's anyone else you want me to include in this fic and thanks for reading.</p><p>Also come follow me on twitter @simonsfanfics to hear my concepts and shit/to know when I post.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Prospective Student</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Sehun agreed to host Lucas, a prospective student, he didn't expect Jongin to end up fucking the high schooler.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can’t believe you’re doing this to me.” Jongin complained as he helped Sehun set up an air mattress on their floor. Sehun had signed up to host prospective students which, to Jongin’s horror, meant they were going to have someone sleeping on their floor for the weekend. “Seriously what if this random kid turns out to be a serial killer.”</p><p>“His name is Lucas and I’m sure he’s very nice.” Sehun said, not listening as Jongin listed off various ways Lucas might murder them. </p><p>“What if he slits our throats in our sleep and then runs off with our wallets and steals our identities and-” </p><p>“Jongin I know you don’t care, but I actually want this to go well so, for me, will you at least try to be nice?” Sehun asked, turning to the older boy. Jongin was thinking when Sehun continued, “Plus if you’re rude to him I’ll never have sex with you again. Ever.”</p><p>“I’ll be good.” Jongin said quickly, not wanting to take the risk that Sehun was serious. Satisfied, Sehun left to go get Lucas while Jongin put his spare sheets on the air mattress. </p><p>Sehun returned about fifteen minutes later, a large excited looking boy walking in behind him. As soon as Jongin saw the boy he knew he was fucked, Lucas was cute as hell. Once he closed the door Sehun introduced them. </p><p>“Lucas this is my roommate Jongin. Jongin be nice to him or I’ll strangle you in your sleep.” Lucas laughed but Jongin knew Sehun wasn’t joking, jumping out of bed to greet Lucas. </p><p>“Hey nice to meet you.” Jongin told Lucas, giving the high schooler his brightest smile. Lucas smiled back at him just as brightly, he reminded Jongin of a golden retriever. </p><p>“Ok Lucas I gotta run to class but Jongin’s gonna chill with you. If he’s being a jerk just text me and I’ll come kill him.” Sehun said, grabbing his bag and heading towards the door. “I’ll be back around 3. Jongin entertain him with something.”</p><p>With Sehun gone Jongin and Lucas made awkward small talk for a few minutes, but pretty soon the two were chatting casually and joking around while Jongin sat in his bed and Lucas lounged on the air mattress.</p><p>“Your roommate does know I’m 18 right, why is he talking to me like I’m 12?” Lucas asked after a little while and Jongin burst out laughing at the question.</p><p>“Sehun has like 8 older brothers he’s not used to dealing with people younger than him.” Jongin answered once he’d stopped laughing so hard, “Trust me he’s way less uptight with a dick in his ass.”</p><p>Lucas’s eyes went wide and Jongin realized what he’d said a second too late. Lucas stared at him for a moment before asking the question Jongin knew was coming. “So you and he fuck?”</p><p>“It’s nothing serious.” Jongin told the younger boy, doing his best to sound casual and praying Lucas wouldn’t say anything to Sehun.</p><p>“So you’re into guys?” Lucas was giving Jongin a look the freshman knew all too well.</p><p>“Yeah…” Jongin answered, his suspicions confirmed when Lucas moved to sit at the foot of Jongin’s bed. Lucas slowly started moving towards Jongin and the freshman knew he should at least pretend to be the adult, trying to stop the younger boy. “Lucas we shouldn’t.”</p><p>“That’s why it’s exciting.” Lucas whispered, now sitting right next to Jongin.</p><p>“I’m responsible for you if Sehun finds out we-”</p><p>“I’m 18.” Lucas cut Jongin off, “I can consent to whatever I want.”</p><p>“Fuck it.” Jongin mumbled to himself, grabbing the front of Lucas’s shirt and pulling the boy towards him, their lips crashing together hard. </p><p>Lucas unbuckled Jongin’s belt and shoved the older boy’s jeans down to his ankles, Jongin kicking them onto the floor. After a final peck Lucas moves down Jongin’s body until he is level with the freshman’s thick cock. </p><p>Licking his lips, Lucas dove down and took Jongin into his mouth, the older boy moaning as he felt the wet heat surround his aching shaft. Jongin put his hands behind his head and let Lucas control the pace, the younger boy eagerly sucking Jongin’s dick like it was his favorite lollipop. Lucas kept pushing Jongin’s shirt up and, deciding to make it easier for the younger boy, Jongin pulled his shirt off, tossing it onto the floor with his pants. Lucas couldn’t stop the moan he let out at the sight of Jongin’s incredible body. </p><p>Lucas pulled off Jongin with a pop before leaping off the bed and pulling off his own clothes, Jongin simply watching the younger boy from his bed. Lucas’s body was muscular with nice abs but not so muscular he was massive and his dick looked to be about as long as Sehun’s and as thick as Chanyeol’s, Jongin knew instantly he wanted it inside of him. </p><p>Once he was naked Lucas lounged on his air mattress, patting the spot next to him. “Are you gonna join me?”</p><p>Jongin rolled his eyes but moved towards Lucas anyway, kissing the younger boy as he laid down. Lucas guided Jongin up so his legs were on either side of Lucas’s head and his throbbing cock was right in front of Lucas’s mouth. Not wasting a moment, Lucas dove forward and sucked Jongin down to the base, Jongin grabbing onto Lucas’s head to steady himself. Seeing the effect he was having on Jongin, Lucas doubled his efforts and as he continued bobbing on the fat cock he worked a hand between the older boy’s muscular ass cheeks.</p><p>Jongin couldn’t contain the moan he let out as he felt Lucas’s finger slip inside him, grip tightening in Lucas’s hair as the finger started moving inside Jongin’s tight hole. Before long Lucas added a second finger, scissoring them inside Jongin and making the older boy whine. </p><p>When Lucas’s fingers pressed into Jongin’s prostate the older boy threw his head back and let out a loud moan. Lucas smirked around the thick shaft and targeted the bundle of nerves as he continued sucking Jongin’s fat cock. Jongin was in heaven, the combination of the hot mouth expertly working his aching cock and the thick fingers fucking into him was driving Jongin mad.</p><p>Jongin knew he was close and pushed Lucas’s head off of him, he didn’t want to cum before he got Lucas’s big cock up his ass. The younger boy stared up at him but Jongin ignored it, arranging Lucas so the boy’s back was resting against the dressers behind him. Satisfied, Jongin spit into his hand and lubed Lucas’s huge cock up before placing the tip of Lucas’s erection right at his stretched hole and, after a deep breath, Jongin started lowering himself onto the thick shaft. </p><p>Both boys moaned as the mushroom head of Lucas’s cock popped into Jongin’s tight hole, Jongin knew the high schooler was big but it was different when the thick cock was pushing its way inside of him. Taking another deep breath, Jongin kept going and he didn’t stop until Lucas was fully inside him. </p><p>While Jongin adjusted Lucas took advantage of the older boy’s position to kiss along Jongin’s neck, marking up the tan skin. Once he was ready Jongin grabbed onto Lucas’s shoulders for support and lifted himself up, letting gravity slam him back down. After a few bounces the blunt head of Lucas’s cock struck Jongin’s prostate and the older boy moaned loudly, repeating the action again and again as pleasure tore through his body.</p><p>After a few minutes of Jongin bouncing eagerly in his lap Lucas decided it was time to change positions. Reaching up, Lucas dragged Jongin down so their chests were pressed together and kissed the older boy passionately. Then, without pulling out or breaking the kiss, Lucas rolled them over so he was above Jongin. </p><p>Lucas started thrusting into Jongin and the older boy broke the kiss and moaned loudly at the feeling, loving the way Lucas’s thick cock dragged against his walls and wrapped his legs around Lucas’s waist, urging the high schooler to speed up. Lucas took the hint and started thrusting faster into Jongin, the older boy doing nothing but moaning needily as Lucas plowed into him. </p><p>Jongin felt himself starting to get close, he had known he wasn’t going to last long after Lucas’s mind blowing blow job and was a little impressed with himself he’d managed to make it this long. Jongin snaked a hand between their muscular stomachs and grabbed onto his aching erection, stroking it quickly as he felt his orgasm getting closer and closer. </p><p>Lucas noticed what Jongin was up to and started fucking even faster, pushing Jongin over the edge with a hard thrust directly into Jongin’s prostate. Jongin came with a moan, digging his nails into Lucas’s back as pleasure shot through him. Jongin’s cock pulsed and started pumping cum all over the muscular stomachs of both boys. </p><p>As Jongin’s orgasm tore through him Lucas didn’t slow down, fucking Jongin through it with powerful thrusts directly into the older boy’s sweet spot. By the time Jongin was finished his body was shaking with pleasure and his hole was spasming around Lucas’s huge shaft. </p><p>Lucas carefully pulled out and laid down next to Jongin before wrapping a hand around his aching cock. Lucas had only just started jerking off when he felt Jongin grab his wrist, pulling Lucas’s hand away and replacing it with his own. </p><p>Jongin stroked Lucas lazily, but the younger boy was so close he didn’t care about the slow pace. Feeling his orgasm approach, Lucas started thrusting his hips up to meet Jongin’s fist. Lucas shuddered as he came, squeezing Jongin’s shoulder as his cock erupted and sprayed cum all over his tight abs.</p><p>Once Lucas was finished Jongin released the twitching cock, bringing his hand up to his mouth and licking Lucas’s cum off of it as the younger boy recovered. When Lucas’s breathing returned to normal Jongin handed him a tissue, the high schooler taking it and wiping the cum off of his stomach before collapsing back onto the mattress. Jongin however knew they needed to get dressed before Sehun returned and threw Lucas his clothes, the younger boy grumbling but still pulling them on.</p><p>“We can’t tell Sehun.” Jongin said once they were dressed.</p><p>“Why not?” Lucas asked. “He told you to entertain me.”</p><p>“That’s definitely not what he had in mind.” Jongin answered and both boys burst out laughing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't remember who asked for Lucas but whoever it was here you are. If you want anyone else included just ask and I'll probably write it. </p><p>And as a heads up I'm planning on turning this into a weekly updated thing where I'll post a new chapter on Saturdays/Sundays just so I can focus on other fics since I've only been doing EXO for 2 weeks and I wanna get back to other groups but I'm having too much fun writing this to actually stop.</p><p>As always let me know what you think and thanks for reading.</p><p>Also come follow me on twitter @simonsfanfics to hear my concepts and shit/to know when I post.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Concert</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Jongin went to a BTS concert he didn't expect to get fucked by 3 of the members</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jongin had to be the luckiest person to ever live. Not only had BTS, probably the biggest group in the world, decided to come play at his shitty college but Jongin had gotten front row tickets. But Jongin’s luck didn’t stop there, the members had seen Jongin in the crowd and invited him to come hang out with them at their hotel, obviously Jongin had agreed. They had a good time but as it grew later more of the members went to bed, leaving Jongin with the three rappers of the group Yoongi, Hoseok, and Namjoon.</p><p>However Jongin’s luck hadn’t run out yet, in a series of events Jongin doesn’t think he could explain if he tried he had ended up on the floor, mouth alternating between sucking off each of the rappers as they sat on a fancy L shaped sofa. They took turns with Jongin’s mouth, dragging his head off one another to stuff their own dicks down Jongin’s willing throat. </p><p>“Fuck.” Namjoon groaned, forcing Jongin to deepthroat his large cock. “I knew it was a good idea to bring you back with us.”</p><p>“Yeah but I think it’s time we escalate things a bit more.” Yoongi said, moving behind Jongin and pulling the boy’s jeans and briefs off. Jongin moaned as he felt Yoongi groping his round ass cheeks, the rapper clearly enjoying himself. </p><p>“What do you think baby?” Hoseok asked, standing up and poking Jongin in the cheek with the wet tip of his dick, making Jongin instinctively reach up to wrap a hand around the thick shaft. “You want us to fuck you so hard you can’t even remember how you got here?”</p><p>Jongin whined around Namjoon’s erection at the question and, taking the noise as a yes, Yoongi slid a finger inside Jongin’s hole. Jongin moaned as Yoongi fingered him open and although Jongin had always thought Yoongi was straight, it was clear this was not the rapper’s first time with another boy.</p><p>Hoseok sat down next to Namjoon, grabbing Jongin’s head and yanking it off of Namjoon before plunging his own huge cock down the college student’s throat. Jongin switched off between the rappers on the couch, moving his head back and forth every couple of seconds. Feeling a little warm, Namjoon pulled off his shirt, exposing his muscular chest to Jongin.</p><p>“You know I think you’re a bit overdressed now.” Namjoon noted, reaching down and pulling Jongin’s shirt off. Both rappers on the couch let out appreciative moans at the sight of Jongin’s body. Namjoon raked his eyes over the muscular torso and washboard abs before looking over at Hoseok. “I think he’s got a better body than you.”</p><p>Feeling challenged, Hoseok stood up and took off his own shirt, his dick dislodging from Jongin’s mouth with a pop. Jongin couldn’t look away from Hoseok’s body, he wanted to memorize every inch of the sculpted chest but he was barely looking for a second when Namjoon pulled Jongin’s mouth back onto his aching cock and buried Jongin’s face in his pubes. </p><p>While Jongin continued alternating between the two rappers Yoongi was working a second finger into Jongin’s tight hole. Jongin whined when Yoongi started scissoring the fingers inside of him, Namjoon petting his hair soothingly as Jongin suckled on the tip of Hoseok’s cock, lapping up the delicious precum leaking from the slit. </p><p>After another few minutes Yoongi decided Jongin was ready, withdrawing his fingers and lining his blunt cockhead up with Jongin’s quivering hole. Leaning forward, Yoongi kissed the dip between Jongin’s shoulder blades before whispering into Jongin’s ear. “What’s your safe word?”</p><p>“Apple.” Jongin answered and, satisfied, Yoongi slowly slid his cock into Jongin’s ass.</p><p>Jongin rested his head on Hoseok’s thigh and moaned, too focused on Yoongi’s thick cock spreading him open to think about sucking a dick. Yoongi didn’t stop until he was totally buried inside Jongin’s tight ass, groaning as he felt Jongin’s hole clench down around him. </p><p>Yoongi gave Jongin a few gentle thrusts before beginning to brutally pound into Jongin. Gripping Jongin’s hips tightly, Yoongi thrust hard into Jongin and made the college student whine loudly.<br/>
Hoseok shoved his entire cock down Jongin’s throat, silencing the whining boy. “We can’t have you waking the others up can we?”</p><p>“Of course not.” Namjoon agreed, “You’re tight hole is only for us.”</p><p>Hoseok and Namjoon laughed but Yoongi was silent, the incredible ass surrounding his cock was taking Yoongi to new worlds of pleasure. Speeding up his thrusts, Yoongi plowed into Jongin and was quickly reducing the boy to nothing but a moaning mess. </p><p>Jongin let out a muffled whine when Yoongi found his prostate, the rapper smiling and targeting the bundle of nerves. Jongin continued moaning around whichever cock was in his mouth at the moment, Yoongi jabbing directly into his sweet spot with each thrust. </p><p> </p><p>Feeling himself getting close, Yoongi started fuckingJongin even harder, chasing his orgasm in the clenching hole. Reaching around the boy, Yoongi wrapped his hand around Jongin’s own hard cock, using Jongin’s precum as lube and stroking it in time with his brutal thrusts. </p><p>Jongin had been ready to cum since the rappers first pulled their dicks out and it wasn’t long before Jongin felt his orgasm slamming into him like a truck. Pulling off Hoseok’s cock, Jongin’s whole body shook and he moaned loudly as cum spurted from his cock, dirtying the carpet on the floor.</p><p>Yoongi moaned as his own orgasm washed over him, Jongin’s spasming hole pushing him over the edge. The rapper bit down on Jongin’s shoulder as he filled the boy with cum, painting Jongin’s insides white. Breathing heavily, Yoongi pulled out and went over to the couch, collapsing face first onto the open side and seeming to fall asleep. </p><p>Jongin groaned as he felt cum slowly leaking from his hole but he wasn’t left empty for long, Namjoon lining himself up and pushing his entire cock into Jongin’s used hole with a single thrust. </p><p>Just like Yoongi, Namjoon set a rough pace, slamming into Jongin as the freshman whined. Hoseok was taking full advantage of not needing to share Jongin’s mouth, face fucking the boy as he moaned from the brutal fucking he was receiving. Namjoon was fucking Jongin so hard the force of his thrusts made Jongin take Hoseok’s long cock even deeper into his mouth. </p><p>“How’s his ass?” Hoseok asked, shoving his entire cock down Jongin’s throat.</p><p>“Amazing.” Namjoon answered, giving a hard thrust right into Jongin’s prostate that made the boy moan with pleasure. “You want a turn?”</p><p>“Hell yeah.” Hoseok answered, getting up and switching spots with Namjoon. Hoseok watched as Yoongi’s cum leaked out of Jongin’s abused hole, the sight awakening something animalistic inside him and, with a growl, Hoseok slammed his entire mammoth cock into Jongin. Namjoon shoved his erection back down Jongin’s throat, silencing the boy’s loud moans as Hoseok further ruined Jongin’s already wrecked hole. </p><p>Although Yoongi and Namjoon weren’t gentle, they were nowhere near as rough as Hoseok. Jongin could do nothing but whine helplessly around Namjoon’s dick as Hoseok speared the boy on his huge cock. Jongin’s eyes rolled back in pleasure as Hoseok started pounding into Jongin’s prostate, fucking all thought from Jongin’s mind except how good the rapper’s cocks felt filling him. </p><p>Namjoon and Hoseok continued to switch spots, always fucking Jongin until the boy was about to cum before pulling out. Yoongi had come back to life while the other rappers continued destroying Jongin’s remaining brain cells, stroking himself and watching the other members ruin the boy. </p><p>Namjoon was pounding hard into Jongin’s prostate, Jong was so close, but Namjoon pulled out and sat down next to Hoseok. To Jongin's surprise Hoseok didn’t move, instead the rappers pulled Jongin onto the couch. </p><p>“You’ve been so good for us.” Namjoon told him, rubbing Jongin’s thigh gently, “And we were hoping you could keep being good for us. We want to fuck you at the same time. Can you handle that?” </p><p>Jongin nodded, he’d secretly been dying to try it ever since his foursome with Chanyeol, Sehun, and Jongdae and the thought of the two superstars fucking him at the same time made Jongin’s cock twitch with excitement. </p><p>Hoseok laid back on the couch and Namjoon lifted Jongin up, lowering him ass first onto Hoseok’s hard cock. Jongin whined weakly as he felt the huge shaft filling him once again, but Jongin knew there was more coming.</p><p>Once Hoseok had bottomed out inside Jongin Namjoon pushed the boy forward, Jongin chest pressing against Hoseok’s as he felt Namjoon pouring lube all over Jongin’s stuffed hole before lining himself up.</p><p>Yoongi rubbed soothing circles into Jongin’s back as Namjoon forced his way into the full hole, all three moaning loudly when Namjoon’s head popped inside. Namjoon gave Jongin time to adjust, waiting for Jongin to nod before sliding further into the impossibly tight hole and eventually he too bottomed out inside of the freshman.</p><p>Jongin felt truly full, he had taken some huge dicks in his life but this was by far the fullest he’d ever felt. Yoongi continued rubbing Jongin’s back, relaxing the boy until, with a shaky breath, Jongin told them to move. </p><p>Carefully, Namjoon and Hoseok started fucking into Jongin, alternating their thrusts so Jongin was always stuffed with at least one cock. All of them were moaning loudly, clearly no longer concerned about waking the others. </p><p>Namjoon and Hoseok knew exactly what they were doing and if they hadn’t already fucked Jongin’s brain to mush he’d wonder how many other boys they’d brought back after concerts. As Namjoon and Hoseok continued fucking into Jongin Yoongi whispered into Jongin’s ear.</p><p>“You look so pretty, tiny hole stuffed full by two huge cocks.” Jongin whined, too fucked out to even form words at this point. Yoongi chuckled. “You’d look even prettier covered in cum. Would you like that?” Somehow Jongin managed to find the strength to nod and Yoongi smirked. </p><p>“Don’t cum inside him.” Yoongi instructed the other rappers, “We’re gonna decorate his pretty face with cum.” Namjoon and Hoseok both moaned at the words, and started fucking Jongin a little faster.</p><p>Jongin felt like he might die if he didn’t cum and started thrusting his cock against Hoseok’s abs. Jongin was desperate for release after being so close so many times, chasing his orgasm in the muscular ridges of Hoseok’s stomach. When Jongin felt his orgasm approaching yet again he was sure they were going to pull out, but to his relief they didn’t. </p><p>With a loud moan Jongin came, covering his and Hoseok’s stomachs as his second orgasm washed over him. Feeling Jongin’s hole spasming around them, Hoseok and Namjoon stopped moving and waited until Jongin had caught his breath before pulling out. The rappers carefully laid Jongin on his back before standing on their knees above him, stroking their hard cocks quickly as they stared down at the gorgeous boy they just fucked into a stupor. </p><p>Yoongi was the first to cum, having been jerking himself off as he watched the other two destroy the college student. Yoongi shook as he came, his load splattered across Jongin’s cheek. Namjoon followed soon after, moaning as he painted Jongin’s neck and chin with streaks of cum. Hoseok came just after Namjoon, pressing the head of his cock against Jongin’s cheek, an ocean of cum erupting from the tip and covering the entire left side of Jongin’s face. </p><p>The three collapsed onto the couch, panting heavily as they came down from their highs. Once he’d caught his breath Hoseok gathered Jongin into his arms, lifting the fucked out boy off the couch and carrying him towards the bathroom to get cleaned up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok I know I said I'd update this on Saturday but I finished this when I was bored in class yesterday (yes I wrote graphic smut while sitting on zoom in class) so I figured I'd post it a day earlier. </p><p>This was originally supposed to be all of BTS gangbanging Jongin but I changed my mind so there's probably going to be a gangbang in the next few chapters.</p><p>As always let me know what you think or if there's anyone/anything else you want me to include and thanks for reading</p><p>Also come follow me on twitter @simonsfanfics to hear my concepts and shit/to know when I post.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Election</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mingyu won't stop waiting for election results so Jongin distracts him</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Look who’s still here.” Jongin announced as he walked into the lounge in his dorm and sat down next to Mingyu. The boy was staring at the TV, waiting for election results. “Any news?”</p><p>“Georgia keeps going back and forth I can’t tell who’s going to win.” Mingyu said, not looking away from the screen.</p><p>“Did you even go to your class this morning?” Jongin asked, fixing Mingyu with a pointed look. </p><p>“No.” Mingyu answered, shaking his head. “I can’t stop stressing about the election, it's been days I just want to know who won.”</p><p>“You staring at the news isn’t going to make them get the results any faster. You need a distraction.” Jongin told Mingyu. </p><p>“Oh yeah like what?” Mingyu replied, finally looking away from the screen to stare at Jongin. Instead of answering, Jongin leaned in and kissed Mingyu, the older boy quickly kissing back. The two started making out on the couch, Mingyu clearly eager to focus on anything but the election. Reaching over, Jongin grabbed the remote off the table and muted the TV.</p><p>Jongin turned Mingyu over and pushed the younger onto his back, diving forward and reconnecting their lips. Jongin slipped a hand between them and palmed Mingyu’s cock, the boy’s erection growing beneath Mingyu’s sweatpants. </p><p>Snaking a hand into the pants, Jongin curled his fingers around Mingyu’s hot shaft, making the younger boy groan into Jongin’s mouth. Mingyu moaned into the kiss as Jongin quickly jerked him off. Breaking the kiss, Mingyu reached over and pushed down Jongin’s own sweatpants, grabbing onto the older boy’s cock. </p><p>Not wanting to be outdone, Jongin moved down the couch until he was level with Mingyu’s covered erection, pulling the pants out of the way and sucking the entire cock down his throat. Mingyu grabbed a pillow and bit down on it to muffle his moans, he didn’t want someone walking in and interrupting them. </p><p>Jongin bobbed on Mingyu’s cock, working his tongue along the sensitive head and swallowing every drop of precum leaking from the slit. Mingyu whined loudly into the pillow, he’d been so tense for the past few days and the feeling of Jongin’s warm mouth wrapped around his cock was heavenly. </p><p>Pulling Mingyu’s sweatpants completely off, Jongin lifted the boy’s ass up. Jongin spread Mingyu’s cheeks and saw the younger’s tight hole looking back at him. Unable to resist, Jongin lunged forward and licked all over Mingyu’s hole. </p><p>After a few minutes of eating Mingyu out, Jongin pulled back, his tongue immediately replaced by two fingers. Jongin pushed the digits into Mingyu’s quivering entrance, the younger boy panting behind the pillow as Jongin stretched him open. </p><p>Jongin gently fingered Mingyu, thrusting his fingers into Mingyu’s prostate and scissoring the tight hole open. Jongin pushed his tongue back into the boy’s hole, licking his way between his fingers and into Mingyu’s spasming entrance. </p><p>Mingyu was practically screaming behind the pillow, the combination of Jongin’s fingers and tongue moving inside of him was without a doubt one of the best things Mingyu had ever experienced. However, as good as they felt inside of him, Mingyu knew he needed more. Carefully moving the pillow, Mingyu stared down at Jongin, unable to stop the groan he let out when he saw that Jongin was jerking himself off with his free hand.</p><p>“Jongin.” Mingyu croaked out, voice slightly hoarse from screaming into the pillow. </p><p>Jongin looked up at Mingyu and could tell exactly what Mingyu wanted from the fucked out look in the younger boy’s eyes. Jongin pulled his fingers out of Mingyu and wiped them on the couch before hooking Mingyu’s legs over his shoulders. Jongin lined himself up and leaned forward to kiss Mingyu, bending the boy in half in the process.</p><p>Mingyu kissed Jongin hungrily, the news completely forgotten as Mingyu’s mind could only focus on his need to feel Jongin inside of him. Jongin knew they had to be fast and fucked all the way into Mingyu with a single thrust. Mingyu moaned into Jongin’s mouth as he felt the older boy’s thick cock filling him, letting out a small whine when he felt Jongin’s pubes pressing against his ass. </p><p>Jongin gave Mingyu a second to adjust before slowly pulling back and ramming his cock hard back inside. Mingyu let out another loud moan into Jongin’s mouth and, seeing the effect it had on the younger boy, Jongin repeated the action, swallowing the noises Mingyu made. </p><p>When Jongin gave a hard thrust into Mingyu’s prostate the younger broke the kiss and threw his head back, unable to stop the loud moan that was torn from his lips. Jongin looked over his shoulder to see if anyone was coming before turning back towards Mingyu and beginning to pound into the boy. </p><p>Mingyu clawed at Jongin’s back as pleasure shot through him like a bullet. Jongin kissed along Mingyu’s neck, marking the skin as he aggressively fucked the younger boy. Mingyu already felt himself getting close, he’d been so worked up from everything that Mingyu knew he wouldn’t be able to last much longer.</p><p>Unable to hold back any longer, Mingyu worked a hand between their bodies and wrapped it around his aching cock, stroking it quickly. Within seconds Mingyu felt his orgasm wash over him, cum spurting from the tip and landing all over his shirt.</p><p>Jongin fucked Mingyu through his orgasm, the boy shuddering with pleasure as his hole clenched around Jongin’s thick cock. A moment later Jongin came, emptying his balls inside of Mingyu’s spasming hole and painting the younger’s insides with his load.</p><p>Once he’d finished cumming Jongin pulled out, collapsing on top of Mingyu. The two caught their breaths, not even thinking that anyone could walk in on them at any moment. Still panting, Mingyu reached over and grabbed the remote, unmuting the TV.</p><p>“We can now predict the future president...” </p><p>Mingyu shoved Jongin off of him, the older boy landing on the floor with a grunt as Mingyu stared excitedly at the TV. </p><p>“You know the point of the distraction was so you’d stop anxiously waiting for news.” Jongin grumbled but Mingyu simply threw a pillow at him, silencing the boy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is definitely not my best work but I wrote it while I was waiting for election results yesterday and decided to redo the ending. </p><p>As always let me know what you think and thanks for reading.</p><p>Also come follow me on twitter @simonsfanfics to hear my concepts and shit/to know when I post.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Basketball Player</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jongin goes to see Ravi and the pair end up fucking in the locker room.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jongin shivered as he walked along the dark sidewalk. He’d agreed to grab dinner with Ravi after the older boy finished his basketball practice, saying he’d meet Ravi at the fitness center so they could walk to the dining hall together. Just as Jongin got to the doors he saw two guys walk out and assumed they were other members of the team. Worried he was late and Ravi had already left, Jongin started walking faster and stopped the pair before they could get too far.</p><p>“Is Ravi still here?” Jongin asked quickly.</p><p>“Yeah he’s probably changing. Try the locker rooms.” One of them answered and Jongin said a quick thanks before dashing inside.</p><p>Jongin made his way down the empty hall before walking into the locker room, shouting Ravi’s name but not hearing any response. Jongin went further into the room and heard a shower running, walking towards the noise and intending to tell Ravi to hurry up. </p><p>However when Jongin turned the corner and drank in the sight of Ravi’s wet and naked body, he forgot how to speak. Hearing someone walk in, Ravi turned around and saw Jongin staring dumbly back at him. Ravi took note of the growing bulge in Jongin’s jeans and couldn’t stop himself from bursting out laughing. </p><p>“Dude you’ve seen me naked tons of times.” Ravi managed between laughs, “We literally had sex last week, why are you staring at me like a kid the first time he sees porn?”</p><p>“I don’t know, you look really good.” Jongin answered, blushed slightly.</p><p>“You can come join me if you want, all the other players left.” Ravi told him, turning to face the wall once again. </p><p>Ravi knew Jongin couldn’t resist the invitation and wasn’t surprised when the younger boy’s arms wrapped around his chest and he felt Jongin’s lips kissing along his neck. Turning his head towards Jongin, Ravi felt the other boy’s lips slamming against his, Jongin was clearly excited. </p><p>Jongin kissed Ravi eagerly as the shower rained water down on them, but Ravi knew eventually the coach would leave his office and Ravi preferred not to be in the middle of having sex when that happened. Pressing Jongin against the wall, Ravi dropped to his knees and wrapped a hand around Jongin’s throbbing erection. Jongin hissed as Ravi gave his cock a squeeze before leaning forward and sucking the head into his mouth. </p><p>Jongin groaned as Ravi’s hot mouth enveloped his aching cock, grabbing onto Ravi’s hair to keep himself from falling over. Ravi bobbed on Jongin’s erection, swirling his tongue around the sensitive head as he played with Jongin’s heavy balls. </p><p>Ravi moved his hand behind Jongin, wiggling it between the boy’s round ass cheeks and pressing a finger against Jongin’s tight hole. Jongin whined at the contact, desperate to feel Ravi inside of him. </p><p>Slowly, Ravi pressed his finger inside of Jongin, causing the younger to let out a groan. Ravi didn’t wait long before adding a second finger, scissoring them inside the tight hole as Jongin gripped tightly onto the older boy’s hair. Ravi found Jongin’s prostate in no time, jabbing his fingers into the bundle of nerves as a string of moans fell from Jongin’s mouth. </p><p>Ravi continued bobbing on Jongin’s cock as he abused the younger’s sweet spot. Jongin was moaning louder and louder. Jongin nearly screamed after Ravi gave the boy’s aching cock a hard suck as he pressed hard into Jongin’s prostate. Ravi was grateful the shower was so loud, the sound of the water drowning out the noises Jongin was making. </p><p>Jongin pulled hard on Ravi’s hair, overwhelmed with pleasure as the older boy drove Jongin closer and closer to his orgasm. Sensing that Jongin was close, Ravi pulled off of Jongin’s cock and withdrew his fingers from Jongin’s hole, which fluttered and clenched on the air, desperate to be filled. </p><p>Ravi got back to his feet and dragged Jongin into another heated kiss. Ravi lifted Jongin up and the younger instinctively wrapped his legs around Ravi’s waist. Forcing Jongin up against the shower wall, Ravi lined the head of his dick up with Jongin’s stretched hole before pushing it inside of the boy.</p><p>Ravi groaned as the head popped inside, letting gravity lower impale Jongin onto his dick. Whining as the thick cock filled him, Jongin broke the kiss and rested his head on Ravi’s shoulder. Both boys let out shaky breaths once Ravi was balls deep inside of Jongin, Ravi giving the younger a second to adjust before fucking into the impossibly tight hole. </p><p>Moans spilled from Jongin’s lips as Ravi set a rough pace, slamming into the younger and pressing Jongin firmly against the wall to keep the boy from slipping. Jongin clung onto Ravi for dear life as the older boy ruthlessly pounded into him.</p><p>Finding Jongin’s prostate quickly, Ravi assaulted the bundle of nerves, driving Jongin wild. Jongin clawed at Ravi’s back as jolts of pleasure shot through him, leaving long scratches along the older boy’s back. Ravi didn’t mind the pain, it only made him slam into Jongin even harder.</p><p>Ravi wormed his hand between their bodies, fisting Jongin’s dick and stroking it in time with his thrusts. Jongin whined loudly as he felt his orgasm approaching quickly, moaning out a warning that Ravi ignored. </p><p>With a cry Jongin came, spurting cum all over his and Ravi’s stomachs. Ravi fucked the boy through his orgasm, not slowing down his powerful thrusts as Jongin’s hole spasmed around his cock. Once Jongin had come down from his high, Ravi carefully pulled out and lowered the younger onto the floor. Ravi laid the fucked out boy on his stomach before climbing on top of Jongin and slipping his cock back inside the used hole.</p><p>Jongin whined and arched his back as he felt Ravi’s fat cock filling him once again, the older boy not hesitating to pound hard into Jongin as he chased his own orgasm. Ravi pulled Jongin back onto his dick, impaling the boy on his erection as Jongin whined at the overstimulation.</p><p>Leaning down, Ravi kissed along Jongin’s neck, the younger turning his head back and kissing Ravi. Grunting into the kiss, Ravi continued hammering into Jongin, desperate to cum. Feeling Ravi's hips stuttering, Jongin knew the older boy was close. Sure enough a moment later Ravi growled into Jongin’s mouth, pulling out quickly and firing his load all over Jongin’s back and ass. Jongin whined as he felt the hot cum splashing against his skin, the tan skin decorated with white globs as Ravi painted Jongin’s skin with his load. </p><p>Catching his breath, Ravi lifted Jongin to his feet and helped wash the cum from the younger’s body. Once they were clean the pair got dressed, bumping into Ravi’s coach on the way out.</p><p>“I thought you said everyone left. I wouldn’t have joined you if I knew your coach might walk in at any minute.” Jongin said, glaring over at Ravi.</p><p>“I said all the players left.” Ravi pointed out, smiling cheekily back at Jongin. “And I think we both know you definitely would’ve let me fuck you in the shower.”</p><p>“You’re paying for dinner.” Jongin grumbled, knowing the older boy was right.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Idk why but I feel like I wrote this chapter in a weird way but I hope you like it. </p><p>And just as a heads up probably no chapter next week because I have a lot of shit to get done for school but if I have time I'll try to write something. </p><p>As always let me know what you think and thanks for reading.</p><p>Also come follow me on twitter @simonsfanfics to hear my concepts and shit/to know when I post.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The Paper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kyungsoo agrees to help Jongin with a paper and Jongin wants to thank Kyungsoo for his help (with floor sex)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kyungsoo please.” Jongin begged, although the older boy seemed not to care. “I have no idea what to write about.”</p><p>“Jongin I gave a bunch of examples in class.” Kyungsoo told him, giving Jongin a pointed look.</p><p>“Obviously I can’t use the examples you gave.” Jongin pointed out and Kyungsoo knew it was true.</p><p>Kyungsoo sighed after a moment, “Come to my dorm tonight and I’ll help you.”</p><p>“Oh my god thank you.” Jongin exclaimed, launching himself onto Kyungsoo and pulling the boy into a hug. “I owe you so much.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok what do you think?” Jongin asked, sliding his laptop across the floor towards Kyungsoo. Jongin had been sitting on Kyungsoo’s floor for over an hour writing and he’d finally finished.</p><p>Looking up from his own work, Kyungsoo, who was sitting at his desk, slid the laptop back. “I’m the one who has to grade your paper Jongin, I’m not editing it for you.”</p><p>“Fine.” Jongin grumbled, shutting his laptop and putting it, along with his notes, back in his bag before crawling towards Kyungsoo, placing a hand on Kyungsoo’s thigh when he reached the older boy. “But I gotta reward you for helping me.”</p><p>Kyungsoo rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything when Jongin pulled his sweatpants to the floor and wrapped a hand around Kyungsoo’s half hard cock. Jongin stroked the older boy slowly until Kyungsoo was rock hard, leaning in and sucking the head into his mouth.</p><p>Kyungsoo groaned as Jongin’s warm mouth surrounded his dick and closed his own laptop, knowing he wouldn’t get any work done until Jongin was finished fucking his brains out. Leaning his head back, Kyungsoo curled his hand behind Jongin’s neck and pushed the boy further onto his aching cock. Jongin moaned around Kyungsoo’s dick as his face was buried in the older boy’s pubes, working his tongue along the shaft as he made his way back up.</p><p>Jongin bobbed on Kyungsoo’s cock, happily sucking the boy’s dick. Jongin had come a long way since he first fucked Kyungsoo, having learned exactly what the older boy liked and using that knowledge to his full advantage. Dragging Kyungsoo forward so his ass hung over the edge of the chair, Jongin pulled off Kyungsoo’s cock with a pop before lifting the older boy’s legs and lunging forward to lick at Kyungsoo’s tight entrance.</p><p>“Fuck!” Kyungsoo cried out, grabbing onto Jongin’s hair and pulling hard. Jongin smirked and started working his tongue inside of Kyungsoo, the boy above him shaking with pleasure. Kyungsoo used his grip on Jongin’s hair to pull the boy even deeper, spurring Jongin on. </p><p>Reaching up, Jongin wrapped his hand around Kyungsoo’s dick, stroking it as he pushed his tongue even deeper into the older boy. Broken moans fell from Kyungsoo’s lips as his body was overcome with pleasure, hips bucking wildly between Jongin’s hand and his tongue.</p><p>Sensing Kyungsoo was about to cum, Jongin pulled his face from between the round globes of Kyungsoo’s ass and went back to sucking the older boy’s cock, deepthroating it with ease. Feeling Jongin’s mouth suddenly surrounding him again was too much for Kyungsoo and with a moan the boy came, firing rope after rope of cum down Jongin’s throat, the freshman eagerly swallowing every drop.</p><p>Panting heavily, Kyungsoo pushed Jongin’s head off of his softening cock. Jongin had expected that to be it but to his surprise Kyungsoo tackled him onto the carpet, passionately kissing the younger boy. </p><p>“Take your fucking pants off.” Kyungsoo growled before hiking Jongin’s shirt up and kissing his way down the younger’s sculpted torso. Jongin impatiently shoved his pants down and kicked them off, his hard cock resting against his stomach and leaking precum onto his abs. </p><p>Kyungsoo left marks all along Jongin’s chest, loving the way the freshman’s tan skin looked covered in bites. Reaching Jongin’s leaking dick, Kyungsoo couldn’t resist and dove forward, sucking the thick cock down his throat. Jongin let out a guttural moan as Kyungsoo’s heavenly mouth surrounded him.</p><p>Jongin started unconsciously bucking his hips into the older boy’s mouth, desperately chasing the wet heat. Kyungsoo held Jongin’s hips down, forcing the younger boy to stop as he started bobbing his head. Jongin thrashed and moaned as Kyungsoo blew him, fighting against the older boy’s surprisingly strong grip. </p><p>Having a thought, Kyungsoo pulled off the boy and stared up at Jongin’s flushed face. “You know what I was thinking,” Kyungsoo said absentmindedly as he moved to kiss along Jongin’s tight abs. “I was thinking maybe tonight I’d fuck you.”</p><p>Jongin moaned at the suggestion, hole clenching at the thought of being filled by Kyungsoo. Understanding Jongin’s moan, Kyungsoo smirked and went to get his lube, returning a moment later. Kyungsoo pulled off his and Jongin’s shirts and covered his cock with the slick fluid, stroking it a few times before smearing lube on Jongin’s hole as well.</p><p>Hooking Jongin’s legs over his shoulders, Kyungsoo leaned forward and bent Jongin in half as he lined himself up with the younger’s quivering entrance. Both boys moaned as Kyungsoo pressed into Jongin, the freshman’s tight hole sucking his cock in greedily. Kyungsoo gave Jongin a moment to adjust, shallowly thrusting into the warm hole once Jongin gave him a nod.</p><p>“Harder.” Jongin whined out weakly, Kyungsoo picking up his pace. “Harder.” Jongin groaned again, Kyungsoo thrusting even faster into Jongin. “Harder!” Jongin moaned forcefully and this time Kyungsoo didn’t hold back, aggressively fucking into the boy.</p><p>Kyungsoo’s pace finally seemed to be enough, Jongin moaning loudly as Kyungsoo pounded hard into the larger boy. Hoping to quiet Jongin’s loud noises and avoid a noise complaint, Kyungsoo leaned in and kissed Jongin. Although Jongin continued moaning needily into Kyungsoo’s mouth the older boy didn’t mind, swallowing every sound as he continued brutally thrusting into Jongin.</p><p>“FUCK!” Jongin cried out, breaking the kiss and arching his back off the floor. Kyungsoo knew he must have found Jongin’s prostate, angling his hips to continuously hit the bundle of nerves. Jongin moaned louder and louder as Kyungsoo assaulted his prostate, the older boy’s cock fucking any coherent thought out of Jongin’s mind. </p><p>Unable to stop himself, Jongin worked a hand between their bodies and started stroking himself vigorously. Seeing what Jonging was doing, Kyungsoo started slamming into the boy even faster, driving Jongin to his orgasm.</p><p>With a cry Jongin came, cum spurting onto their stomachs as Kyungsoo aggressively fucked Jongin through his orgasm, pounding hard into the spasming hole. </p><p>As Jongin lay limply on the floor and caught his breath, Kyungsoo chased his own orgasm. Jongin was clenching around Kyungsoo, the already tight hole having gotten even tighter. Jongin whined weakly as Kyungsoo brutally slammed into him, his hole almost too sensitive for the older boy’s rough pace. </p><p>Kyungsoo came after a minute, pulling out of Jongin’s used hole and jerking himself off furiously before spraying his own load over the panting freshman, decorating Jongin’s tan skin with his white cum and mixing with Jongin’s own mess from earlier. </p><p>Panting heavily, Kyungsoo collapsed onto the floor next to Jongin, placing his head on Jongin’s chest as he caught his breath. </p><p>“You could’ve just said thanks.” Kyungsoo said after a minute, his breathing almost back to normal.</p><p>“Are you saying you didn’t enjoy the sex?” Jongin asked, sitting up to look down at Kyungsoo.</p><p>“No.” Kyungsoo answered quickly, “But if this is what I have to look forward to when I help you I’m definitely assigning more papers.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok we're back. I wanna start reusing exo members because...idk I just do so be ready for that. BUT if there is anyone you want me to use just comment it and I'll probably use them. </p><p>As always let me know what you think and thanks for reading.</p><p>Also come follow me on twitter @simonsfanfics to hear my concepts and shit/to know when I post.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jongin and Sehun's monthly RA meeting is always a fun time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So how’s rooming together going?” Junmyeon asked. Their school had mandatory RA meetings every month for freshmen, which meant once a month Jongin and Sehun would be dragged into Junmyeon’s room for an hour of absolute boredom. </p><p>Or at least it had been boring, until they realized it was a great time to fuck. </p><p>Junmyeon wasn’t on duty the week he had his meetings and he always scheduled Jongin and Sehun for the last spot, meaning they wouldn’t be interrupted and could take all the time they wanted. However Junmyeon, ever the responsible RA, insisted they actually have their meeting before doing anything interesting. </p><p>“It’s great.” Sehun answered, his eagerness to get this part over with clear in his tone.</p><p>“Yeah.” Jongin agreed, “Perfect experience. Not a single complaint.”</p><p>The actual meeting lasted about 20 minutes, Jongin and Sehun waiting for Junmyeon to say they were finished. Within an instant of Junmyeon telling them they were done, Jongin and Sehun leapt off the couch and dragged Junmyeon towards his bed, Sehun pinning the older boy against the mattress as Jongin stripped him.</p><p>Once they had Junmyeon naked the two freshmen rushed to pull off their own clothes before joining the waiting RA on the bed. Sehun immediately moved near Junmyeon’s head, presenting the oldest with his leaking cock. Junmyeon licked his lips before the dick into his mouth, Sehun groaning as the wet heat surrounded him.</p><p>While Junmyeon was blowing Sehun, Jongin moved behind his roommate and spread the boy’s round cheeks, diving forward and licking at Sehun’s hole. Sehun moaned loudly at the stimulation, unconsciously thrusting his hips back and forth between the two mouths.</p><p>Jongin didn’t spend long eating Sehun out as the younger was already well stretched. Pulling back, Jongin wiped his mouth and lined himself up with the spit covered hole. With a single thrust Jongin filled Sehun, the younger groaning as Jongin’s thick cock filled him. Sehun didn’t get a moment to adjust before Jongin was pounding hard into him, fucking Sehun so hard it was causing his cock to go even deeper in Junmyeon’s mouth. </p><p>Not wanting to be choked by the freshman’s long cock, Junmyeon pulled back and moved Sehun onto all fours, Jongin continuing his rough pace the entire time. Sehun moaned at the new position but was soon distracted by Junmyeon’s dick poking at his lips. </p><p>Sehun opened his mouth and looked up at Junmyeon, signalling to the oldest to fuck his mouth. Understanding what Sehun wanted, Junmyeon curled his fingers tightly in Sehun’s hair and slid his erection down the boy’s throat. Sehun gurgled around the shaft, drool leaking down his chin as Junmyeon started thrusting hard into the warm mouth. Jongin moaned at the sight before him, reaching out and dragging Junmyeon into a kiss as the pair speared Sehun on their cocks. </p><p>The two held Sehun firmly in place and maintained their aggressive paces as they made out, treating Sehun as nothing but a hole. When Jongin struck his prostate Sehun let out a howl of pleasure around Junmyeon’s dick, however the older two ignored him and continued brutally abusing his holes.</p><p>Jongin kept up his hard fucking until he felt himself getting close, breaking his kiss with Junmyeon and telling the older boy to pull out. Sehun whined in disappointment at the emptiness he felt no longer stuffed with the older boy’s dicks, however he quickly forgot about it as Jongin flipped Sehun onto his back and deepthroated the boy in a single go before beginning to bob on the long cock. </p><p>Junmyeon moved behind Jongin, squeezing the tan globes of the boy’s incredible ass. Jongin moaned as he felt Junmyeon groping him, the vibrations of Jongin’s mouth around him making Sehun force Jongin even deeper onto his cock. </p><p>Junmyeon smirked at the horny pair before slowly pressing into Jongin. Jongin moaned desperately around Sehun, pushing his hips back to meet Junmyeon’s thrusts. Jongin started clenching around Junmyeon and feeling the already tight hole get even tighter, Junmyeon snapped. </p><p>Grabbing Jongin’s hips so tightly the boy would have bruises, Junmyeon started pounding hard into Jongin. Sehun couldn’t believe what he was seeing, Junmyeon was always slow and methodical, not this aggressive power fucker that was currently reducing Jongin to a drooling mess. </p><p>Reaching around Jongin’s body, Junmyeon wrapped a hand around Jongin’s cock and started stroking it, using the seemingly endless supply of precum leaking from the tip as lube. Jongin’s body shook with pleasure, all the stimulation driving him towards his orgasm at an alarming rate. However, sensing Jongin was about to cum, Junmyeon pulled out.</p><p>Jongin whipped his head around to glare at Junmyeon, however the older boy ignored his gaze and simply pushed Jongin aside before climbing into Sehun’s lap. Leaning down, Junmyeon kissed the youngest passionately as he lined Sehun’s slick cock up with his hole, not for a moment before pressing himself down. </p><p>The pair moaned as Sehun’s head popped inside the tight hole, Junmyeon taking a moment to relax before lowering himself the rest of the way onto Sehun’s cock. Once he was settled in Sehun’s lap Junmyeon took another deep breath before beginning to ride the youngest.</p><p>It took Junmyeon a minute to realize Jongin hadn’t rejoined them and looked over at where the boy was pouting. Feeling a little bad, Junmyeon beckoned the boy over and Jongin scrambled towards them. Grabbing Jongin’s erection, Junmyeon stroked it a few times before sucking it into his mouth. Jongin moaned and grabbed into Junmyeon’s head to balance himself, the oldest smirking around the thick cock and giving it a hard suck.</p><p>“Fuck I’m close.” Sehun moaned out after another few minutes, having been through too much to last any longer. Not wanting Sehun to cum inside him, Junmyeon stopped sucking Jongin and quickly lifted himself off of Sehun’s cock. However before the youngest could complain, Junmyeon had lifted the boy’s long legs into the air and stuffed Sehun’s hole with his own cock, fucking hard into the youngest. </p><p>Jongin moved around to Sehun’s head, the boy’s mouth hanging open in a constant moan. Pushing his cock into his roommate's mouth, Jongin hissed at the wet heat and began pistoning his dick into the boy’s throat. Seeing Sehun’s leaking erection, Jongin reached out and began stroking it in time with Junmyeon’s hard thrusts.</p><p>In less than a minute Sehun was cumming, moaning around Jongin and tightening around Junmyeon as he pumped out rope after rope of cum, his load covering his stomach and Jongin’s hand. </p><p>Moving his hand away from the still shooting dick, Jongin licked the cum off his fingers and  started thrusting even faster into Sehun’s mouth. Feeling his own orgasm approaching, Jongin pulled out of Sehun’s mouth and jerked his cock a few times before pointing it at Sehun’s body, spraying his own load onto Sehun's chest as well.</p><p>The sight of Jongin cumming all over Sehun as well as the tight hole spasming around him was too much for Junmyeon, pulling out of Sehun and stroking himself furiously. With a guttural moan Junmyeon came, adding his own load to the mess now covering Sehun’s body.</p><p>Once they finished cumming the older two collapsed onto the bed, cuddling against either side of Sehun. The youngest groaned weakly as he felt their cum drying on his body but he was too tired to care, he’d deal with it later.</p><p>“That was fun.” Junmyeon said as he pulled his blanket over them.</p><p>“Yeah.” Jongin agreed quietly. “Same time next month?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>First of all, shoutout to berouja for requesting these three because I kinda loved writing this. I wrote it over 3 days where I was in a bunch of different moods but I hope it came out okay lol.</p><p>As always let me know what you think or if there's any other pairings you want me to include and thanks for reading. </p><p>Also come follow me on twitter @simonsfanfics to hear my concepts and shit/to know when I post.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The Dining Hall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chanyeol gives Jongin a handjob and Jongin returns the favor</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jongin glanced nervously around the dining hall, convinced someone was going to look over and see Chanyeol’s hand shoved down Jongin’s sweatpants. While Jongin was surveying the entire room Chanyeol looked far more casual, even using his left hand to take a sip of coffee as he worked his right hand over Jongin’s pulsing cock. The dining hall was almost deserted and they were sitting off in the corner, but Jongin couldn’t shake the feeling that they were going to get caught.</p><p>However Jongin’s worries drifted further away the closer he got to his orgasm, Chanyeol’s hand moving rapidly under the table and along Jongin’s erection. Jongin groaned and leaned on Chanyeol’s shoulder, mouthing at the older boy’s shirt to muffle any noises he made. Chanyeol smirked and gave the thick cock a squeeze before speeding up his movements.</p><p>With a stuttered moan Jongin came, Chanyeol’s hand continuing to move as Jongin covered the older boy’s fist with his cum. Jongin bit down on Chanyeol’s shoulder as he pumped his load inside his pants like a horny teenager, which to be fair he was.</p><p>Chanyeol pulled his hand from Jongin’s pants and, while staring into Jongin’s eyes, licked the younger boy’s cum off of his fingers before wiping his hand on a napkin. Jongin panted and did everything he could to make it look like he hadn’t just cum in his pants.</p><p>“That was fun.” Chanyeol said brightly, smiling at a still flushed Jongin. “How are you going to make it up to me?”</p><p>“Do you want a handjob in the dining hall?” Jongin asked, but his fears of getting caught were starting to resurface. However much to Jongin’s relief, Chanyeol shook his head.</p><p>“Not here, but come on.” Chanyeol answered, grabbing his and Jongin’s plates and going to put them with the other dirty dishes, a confused Jongin following with their glasses.</p><p>“Are we going back to your room?” Jongin asked but Chanyeol shook his head again.</p><p>“That’s no fun.” Chanyeol replied, leading Jongin into the bathroom just outside the dining hall.</p><p>“In here?” Jongin protested but Chanyeol smirked and nodded, dragging Jongin into the handicap stall. Kind of liking the thrill now that they were less likely to get caught, Jongin followed Chanyeol into the stall and locked the door.</p><p>Chanyeol sat down on the toilet, pulling Jongin into his lap and kissing the younger boy. However Jongin didn’t wait long to break the kiss and drop to his knees, rubbing the bulge in Chanyeol’s pants. Reaching out, Jongin unbuckled the older boy’s belt and undid his jeans, pushing them to the floor.</p><p>Jongin couldn’t stop the slight moan he let out at the sight of Chanyeol’s huge cock straining against his grey briefs, a dot having formed from all the precum Chanyeol had leaked. Jongin grasped Chanyeol’s dick, squeezing and stroking it through the piece of cloth. </p><p>Chanyeol groaned as Jongin jerked him off through his underwear, pulling his shirt up and biting down on it to muffle his moans. Jongin took advantage of Chanyeol’s exposed stomach, kissing along the older boy’s abs as he continued stroking the massive cock. </p><p>“Fuck I’m gonna cum.” Chanyeol groaned, beginning to buck his hips up into Jongin’s hand. Jongin smirked and started stroking Chanyeol faster, even leaning down to lick at the tip through the cotton. </p><p>“Fuck fuck fuck!” Chanyeol moaned, shirt falling from his lips as his mouth hung open in pleasure. Chanyeol filled his briefs with cum, Jongin watching as a large stain appeared.</p><p>“Now we’re even.” Jongin said jokingly but Chanyeol wasn’t amused, lifting Jongin to his feet and pressing the younger face first against the stall door. Chanyeol shoved Jongin’s sweatpants down, the boy’s cum soaked underwear following a moment later. </p><p>“We might be even,” Chanyeol whispered in Jongin’s ear as he groped the boy’s supple ass. Chanyeol spread the round cheeks and pressed a finger against Jongin’s hole, not hard enough for it to go inside but enough to make Jongin squirm with desire. “But while we’re in here we might as well have some fun.”</p><p>With the final word Chanyeol pushed two fingers into Jongin, the younger whining as Chanyeol’s thick fingers filled him. They had fucked before breakfast that morning so Jongin was relatively loose, but that didn’t mean Jongin didn’t get hard again at the feeling of Chanyeol’s fingers fucking hard into his hole.</p><p>Chanyeol didn’t hold back as he fingered Jongin open, thrusting hard into Jongin’s prostate and making the younger moan loudly at the stimulation. Chanyeol covered Jongin’s mouth with his free hand, pressing against the bundle of nerves and whispering to the moaning boy that they had to be quiet. Jongin nodded to show he understood but Chanyeol didn’t move his hand, knowing how loud Jongin got when he was fingered.</p><p>After a few minutes Chanyeol added a third finger, Jongin whining behind the older boy’s hand as Chanyeol began fucking all three thick fingers hard into Jongin’s prostate. Jongin started thrusting his hips back onto Chanyeol’s fingers, desperate to get them as deep as possible inside him. </p><p>Jongin’s cock hung heavily between his legs, precum leaking from the tip and dripping onto the floor. Jongin had gotten hard again while he was giving Chanyeol a handjob and after the older boy’s expert fingering it was taking all of Jongin’s self control to not grab onto his aching dick and stroke it like his life depended on it.</p><p>Chanyeol seemed to sense Jongin’s desperation, deciding the younger boy had had enough and withdrawing his fingers from the clenching hole. Chanyeol moved his hand from Jongin’s mouth and spit onto it, lubing his long cock up before applying more spit to Jongin’s quivering entrance. </p><p>“You ready?” Chanyeol asked as he pressed his chest against Jongin’s back, sandwiching the boy between him and the door.</p><p>“Definitely.” Jongin answered, reaching behind him to grab onto Chanyeol’s cock and lining it up with his hole, the bulbous head prodding at Jongin’s stretched entrance. Chanyeol smirked at Jongin’s eagerness and, with a brief kiss to Jongin’s cheek, he pushed his dick into the boy.</p><p>“Fuck.” Chanyeol groaned as Jongin’s body sucked his cock inside, the younger had gotten much better at taking the 10 inch monster over the past few months. Jongin moaned as he felt more and more of Chanyeol’s dick spearing him open, leaning back and resting his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder once he felt the older boy’s wiry pubes tickling his ass.</p><p>Chanyeol gave Jongin a minute to adjust before setting a brutal pace, pounding hard into Jongin as the younger clung to the stall door for dear life. Chanyeol covered Jongin’s mouth with his hand again, muffling the endless string of moans falling from Jongin’s lips. </p><p>Deciding to change positions, Chanyeol pulled Jongin’s pants off completely and lifted the boy up, pressing him against the stall door. Jongin instinctively wrapped his legs around Chanyeol’s waist so he wouldn’t fall and grabbed onto Chanyeol’s shoulders for balance.. Taking advantage of their new position, Chanyeol pulled Jongin into a passionate kiss as he pushed his dick back into the younger’s hole, swallowing the loud moan Jongin let out as he felt Chanyeol’s thick cock filling him back up.</p><p>The stall door shook with the force of Chanyeol’s thrusts, rattling against its hinges as Chanyeol aggressively slammed his massive cock into Jongin’s hole. The rougher Chanyeol got the more the door shook and after a few minutes Chanyeol decided to change positions, just in case they broke something.</p><p>Lifting Jongin off of him, Chanyeol lowered the boy onto the floor and went to sit back down on the toilet. Jongin scrambled over, resuming their kiss as he lined Chanyeol up with his hole once more. </p><p>Jongin let gravity impale him on Chanyeol’s cock, not waiting a second before repeating the action. Both boys were moaning into the kiss as Jongin eagerly bounced in Chanyeol’s lap, gripping the older boy’s shoulders firmly for leverage.</p><p>Feeling his second orgasm approaching, Chanyeol started bucking his hips up to meet Jongin’s bounces, jostling the boy with his hard thrusts and making Jongin lose his rhythm. Deciding to take over, Chanyeol grabbed Jongin’s hips in a bruising grip and held the boy still as he started fucking his long cock up into the clenching hole.</p><p>Unable to hold on any longer and sensing Chanyeol was about to cum, Jongin worked a hand between their bodies and wrapped it around his cock, stroking it at the same pace Chanyeol was using to pound up into him. </p><p>Chanyeol came first, giving a hard, deep thrust into Jongin and spilling his load into the boy. Jongin moaned into Chanyeol’s mouth as he felt the thick cum painting his insides and feeling Chanyeol’s cum filling his hole pushed Jongin over the edge. </p><p>With another loud moan into the kiss Jongin came, cum splattering all over his fist as well as both boys’ shirts. Chanyeol groaned as Jongin’s hole spasmed around his sensitive cock, the younger’s whole body shaking with the force of his orgasm.</p><p>Once they’d both come down from their highs Jongin climbed off of Chanyeol’s lap, grabbing his pants off the floor and pulling them on. Chanyeol did the same, buckling his belt just as Jongin opened the stall door. </p><p>“You have cum on your shirt.” Chanyeol teased, pointing to the streaks of semen. “First your underwear, now your shirt. I’m starting to think you like smelling like cum.”</p><p>“Jokes on you.” Jongin replied with a smirk. “This is your shirt.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>More of Chanyeol has arrived! If there's anyone else do you want me to use just let me know.</p><p>As always let me know what you think and thanks for reading.</p><p>Also come follow me on twitter @simonsfanfics to hear my concepts and shit/to know when I post.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The Dance Studio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jongin and Yixing fuck after dance practice.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alright great work today. See you all next week.”</p><p>Jongin collapsed onto the ground, exhausted from the day’s dance practice. Although he felt sweaty and gross, Jongin knew he wouldn’t be able to go and shower, having made plans with Yixing for after practice. Jongin sat in his usual spot on the floor, waiting for all the others to leave until it was just him and Yixing left.</p><p>“What do you wanna do?” Jongin asked, climbing off the floor as Yixing walked over. </p><p>“Well,” Yixing said with a smile, “I’ve always thought it would be kind of fun to fuck in here.”</p><p>Jongin’s eyes went wide with surprise. They had hung out a few times since that night on the fire escape but they’d never done anything beyond kissing, always being interrupted before it could go any further. “What if someone walks in?”</p><p>Yixing didn’t reply, going over to the door and locking it before returning to Jongin. “Satisfied?”</p><p>“I guess.” Jongin answered, grabbing the back of Yixing’s head and pulling him into a passionate kiss. </p><p>Yixing kissed Jongin with a hunger, breaking the kiss to pull the younger’s shirt off and attaching his lips to Jongin’s neck, marking the tan skin. Jongin groaned as Yixing pushed him against the mirror covered wall, the cold glass feeling amazing on his hot skin. Yixing kissed his way down Jongin’s chest, pausing to pay attention to each nipple before continuing down to kiss along the defined ridges of Jongin’s toned abs. </p><p>By the time Yixing was on his knees in front of Jongin the younger was rock hard, erection clear through the sweatpants he’d worn to practice. Yixing rubbed the bulge, giving it a squeeze that made Jongin moan desperately. Yixing tugged Jongin’s pants down and his underwear followed soon after leaving Jongin’s hard cock exposed and twitching in front of Yixing, the older licking his lips as he watched a bead of precum from on the tip. Curling a hand around the pulsing dick, Yixing stroked it slowly as he stared up at Jongin, the image only making Jongin harder.</p><p>“Your dick’s bigger than I remember.” Yixing said, not giving Jongin a chance to reply before he sucked the head into his mouth.</p><p>Whatever Jongin might have said was gone, all he could think about was Yixing’s hot mouth working it’s way down his aching shaft. Yixing went lower and lower until he had Jongin’s whole dick in his mouth, giving it a hard suck and pulling back until only the head was left between his lips.</p><p>Yixing expertly blew Jongin, the younger not knowing how long he was going to last with the way Yixing’s tongue was working his cock. However just as Jongin felt himself getting close to cumming Yixing’s mouth was gone, the older boy spinning Jongin around and giving his ass a hard squeeze.</p><p>Jongin let out a guttural moan as he felt Yixing’s tongue on his hole, the wet muscle licking all around the quivering entrance. Yixing slowly licked his way into Jongin, taking his time to truly wreck the younger and soon he was fucking Jongin with his tongue.</p><p>After what felt like hours Yixing pulled back, tongue quickly being replaced by two fingers. Jongin moaned as Yixing pushed two fingers into the twitching hole, the older boy clearly eager to move things along. Yixing stretched him easily, scissoring Jongin open and making the younger moan louder and louder.</p><p>Yixing didn’t wait long to add a third finger, slipping it into Jongin and pushing them all the way into the moaning boy. Yixing gave a hard thrust right into Jongin’s prostate, the younger throwing his head back and practically screaming with pleasure. Smirking, Yixing began targeting the bundle of nerves, making sure to hit it every few thrusts. Jongin’s hands scrambled over the smooth surface of the mirror, desperately searching for something to hold onto and ground himself from the mind blowing pleasure coursing through his body.</p><p>Unable to wait any longer, Jongin reached back and grabbed Yixing’s wrist. Yixing got the hint and pulled his fingers from Jongin’s clenching hole, but before he could do anything else Jongin tackled the older boy onto the ground. Jongin tore Yixing’s clothes off and climbed into his lap, holding the base of the older’s dick steady as he lined himself up and sank down onto the long cock. </p><p>“Fuck.” Yixing groaned, head hitting the floor with a thud as Jongin’s tight hole enveloped his aching erection. Jongin let out a similar groan, Yixing’s dick filling his hole in just the way Jongin needed.</p><p>Jongin took a minute to adjust before lowering himself the rest of the way onto Yixing’s cock, letting out a shaky breath when he felt the older’s wiry pubes against his ass. Jongin didn’t hesitate to set a fast pace, lifting himself up until just the tip of Yixing’s dick was left inside him before slamming himself back down and lifting himself up once again. </p><p>Yixing moaned and watched as Jongin rode him, the younger’s hard cock slapping loudly against Yixing’s toned stomach. Jongin’s hole felt too good and Yixing began thrusting up to meet Jongin’s hips, the thrusts getting rougher every time Jongin clenched around Yixing’s cock.</p><p>Deciding to change positions, Yixing grabbed Jongin’s hips and lifted him off before dragging the boy back towards the mirrors and pressing him against the glass. Yixing fucked his whole cock into Jongin with a single thrust, the younger throwing his head back and moaning as he was suddenly filled once more.</p><p>Yixing didn’t hold back, gripping Jongin’s hips tightly and pounding ruthlessly into the boy. Jongin couldn’t wait any longer to cum, the new position making Yixing hit his prostate with each thrust. Reaching down, Jongin began desperately jerking himself off and Yixing smirked as he noticed this in the mirror.</p><p>Curling a hand in Jongin’s hair, Yixing pulled the boy’s head up so Jongin was facing his own flushed reflection. Leaning forward, Yixing whispered in Jongin’s ear as he continued expertly fucking into the boy’s sweet spot. “I want you to watch yourself Jongin, I want you to see how you look when you cum on my cock.”</p><p>The words were too much for Jongin and pushed him over the edge. Jongin’s entire body shook with the force of his orgasm, cock twitching violently and firing shot after shot of cum onto the mirror, dirtying the glass with thick white ropes.</p><p>“Fuck.” Yixing growled as he felt Jongin’s hole spasming around him, pushing the boy against the glass and brutally pounding into him as Yixing chased his own orgasm. Yixing bit down on Jongin’s shoulder as he came, pumping his load deep into Jongin and emptying his balls into the still twitching hole.</p><p>Pulling out carefully, Yixing back a few steps on shaky legs as Jongin straightened himself up and tried to catch his breath. The two chatted as they pulled their clothes on, agreeing to go get food and walking out of the studio, Jongin’s cum slowly drying on the mirror.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yixing has returned. No lie I'm a little disappointed with how this chapter turned out but I think it's because I really like Yixing's first chapter and this one isn't quite as good but either way I hope you guys like it.</p><p>As always let me know what you think or if there's anyone else you want me to use and thanks for reading.</p><p>Also come follow me on twitter @simonsfanfics to hear my concepts and shit/to know when I post.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. The Christmas Present</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Baekhyun gives Jongin a bunch of sex coupons for Christmas and Jongin immediately uses one to avoid studying.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jongin groaned as he looked over his Econ notes. He had finals coming up and although Jongin knew he had to study, he was looking for any excuse not to read yet another page on how to calculate GDP. </p><p>The excuse Jongin had been praying for came when someone pounded on his door, Baekhyun storming in as soon as the door was open. Jongin rolled his eyes and closed the door, he was used to Baekhyun’s personality at this point.</p><p>“I have a present for you.” Baekhyun announced, handing Jongin a small box. Curious, Jongin opened it to find a stack of coupons, the top one reading ‘Redeem this coupon to dp Baekhyun with another of your choice at any time.’</p><p>“You gave me sex coupons?” Jongin asked, flipping through the coupons to realize they were all sex based.</p><p>“Yep.” Baekhyun answered proudly as he sat down on Jongin’s bed. “You can redeem them whenever you want.”</p><p>“Great, I’m using one now.” Jongin replied, walking over to Baekhyun and holding up a coupon that said ‘Redeem this coupon to have Baekhyun distract you from whatever boring thing you’re doing.’ Baekhyun smirked as he read the coupon, taking from the freshman before grabbing the front of Jongin’s shirt and pulling the younger into a passionate kiss.</p><p>Baekhyun dragged Jongin onto the bed, wrapping his legs around Jongin’s waist. Jongin broke the kiss to pull Baekhyun’s shirt off, groaning as the older’s smooth chest was exposed. Flinging the shirt aside, Jongin moved to kiss down Baekhyun’s body.</p><p>Jongin took his time as he moved along Baekhyun’s chest, letting out a low moan once he was facing the bulge in Baekhyun’s jeans. Jongin quickly stripped the Baekhyun of the rest of his clothes, leaving the other naked and hard. </p><p>Jongin raked his eyes over Baekhyun, grabbing the older’s legs and lifting them up so his tight hole was exposed. Not wasting a moment, Jongin grabbed a bottle of lube and covered his fingers before sliding two into Baekhyun’s twitching entrance.</p><p>“Fuck.” Baekhyun groaned as Jongin pushed the thick digits deep inside of him, the younger smirking and setting a hard pace as he fingered Baekhyun.</p><p>Baekhyun’s hips bucked wildly as Jongin stretched his tight hole open, making his dick fling precum everywhere. Unable to resist, Jongin leaned in and sucked Baekhyun into his mouth, thrusting his fingers hard into the boy as he deepthroated the slim cock. Baekhyun let out a deep moan at the combined stimulation, fisting the sheets to ground himself from the incredible pleasure coursing through him.</p><p>Jongin didn’t wait long to add a third finger, pressing all three into Baekhyun as he bobbed on the older’s cock. Baekhyun’s body shook with pleasure, Jongin smirking around Baekhyun’s dick as he saw the effect he was having on the other boy. </p><p>Curling his fingers, Jongin suddenly thrust them hard into Baekhyun’s prostate, making the older moan desperately as he arched his back completely off the bed. Baekhyun started bucking his hips wildly again, pushing his cock all the way into Jongin’s mouth before slamming himself down onto the thick fingers.</p><p>Jongin knew from the way Baekhyun’s hips were stuttering the older was close, and he didn’t want to waste his coupon on just giving Baekhyun a blowjob. Pulling off and wiping his mouth, Jongin moved back up the bed and laid down on his back, Baekhyun getting the message and moving to straddle Jongin.</p><p>Baekhyun stripped Jongin in record time, sucking the younger’s thick cock down into his mouth and working his tongue along the shaft. Jongin groaned and curled his fingers in Baekhyun’s soft hair, pushing the boy further onto his aching cock.</p><p>Baekhyun skillfully bobbed on Jongin’s erection, a string of moans coming from the freshman as he was overwhelmed with pleasure. Baekhyun played with Jongin’s balls as he blew him, making Jongin buck his hips up and shove his cock down Baekhyun’s throat.</p><p>Tear’s leaked down Baekhyun’s cheeks as he adjusted to Jongin’s fat cock filling his throat, but he quickly recovered and was soon deepthroating Jongin all on his own. Baekhyun eagerly bobbed on Jongin’s dick, drool leaking down his chin as he coated the thick shaft in saliva. </p><p>Deeming Jongin ready, Baekhyun pulled off with a pop and straddled the boy, not hesitating to line the leaking head of Jongin’s cock up with his twitching hole. Baekhyun slammed himself down on Jongin, the younger moaning loudly as Baekhyun’s body swallowed him up and surrounded his aching shaft in a deliciously tight heat.</p><p>Baekhyun took a minute to adjust before beginning to ride Jongin, setting a fast pace as he bounced in Jongin’s lap. Jongin arched his back as Baekhyun’s hole clenched around him, thrusting his hips up hard to meet Baekhyun. Grabbing onto Baekhyun’s head, Jongin pulled the other down into a passionate kiss as he started hammering his cock into the tight hole.</p><p>The room quickly filled with the sound of skin slapping against skin as Jongin pounded up into Baekhyun, the bed creaking loudly as they fucked. Baekhyun suddenly broke the kiss to let out a guttural moan, Jongin knowing he’d hit Baekhyun’s prostate and angling his hips to stab into the bundle of nerves with each thrust.</p><p>Unable to wait any longer, Baekhyun grabbed his aching erection and stroked it furiously, eyes rolling back as wave after wave of pleasure crashed into him. Arching his back even further and letting out a deep moan, Baekhyun sprayed his load all over Jongin’s muscular chest, the younger fucking Baekhyun through his orgasm and continuing to pound into the spasming hole even after Baekhyun had finished.</p><p>Letting out a growl, Jongin pulled Baekhyun off of him and roughly flipped the older onto his stomach. Baekhyun whined as Jongin roughly slammed his cock back into him but the freshman ignored it and began pounding hard into the still spasming hole.</p><p>Jongin gripped Baekhyun’s hips so tightly his nails dug into the skin, however Jongin was too focused on chasing his own pleasure to notice. He was getting close and Baekhyun could tell, the older clenching around Jongin as the freshman continued plowing into him.</p><p>With a groan Jongin came, pushing deep into Baekhyun and emptying his balls into the twitching hole, painting Baekhyun’s insides white before collapsing on top of the older. Baekhyun grunted as Jongin’s weight pushed him into the mattress, managing to shove the younger to the side. The two laid there panting for a moment, catching their breaths. <br/>After a minute Baekhyun handed Jongin the coupon for a distraction, Jongin reading it before giving Baekhyun a confused look.</p><p>“I was redeeming my coupon.” Jongin told Baekhyun but the older rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Consider this another Christmas present.” Baekhyun explained.</p><p>“But I only got you one thing.” Jongin said with a smirk, reaching down to give Baekhyun’s round ass a squeeze. “I guess I’ll have to give you another one.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know I usually update this fic on Saturdays but since this chapters Christmas themed and today's Christmas I decided to post it a day early because Christmas. </p><p>As always let me know what you think and thanks for reading.</p><p>Also come follow me on twitter @simonsfanfics to hear my concepts and shit/to know when I post.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. The Night Before Break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can’t believe you’re leaving tomorrow!” Jongin whined, sitting in his bed as he watched Sehun pack. “What am I gonna do without you?”</p><p>Sehun shrugged as he put the last of his clothes into a duffle bag. “I think you’ll miss the sex.”</p><p>“I’ll miss you way more than the sex.” Jongin replied with a pout.</p><p>“In that case I guess I’ll go say goodbye to Chanyeol and Jongdae, by the time I get back I’ll be way too tired to do anything but talk.” Sehun said with a smirk as he moved towards the door but Jongin leapt off his bed to stop the younger. Sehun chuckled as Jongin pushed him against the door, dragging the other into a heated kiss.</p><p>“I thought you said you wouldn’t miss the sex.” Sehun teased as Jongin pulled Sehun’s shirt off and started kissing his way down the younger’s toned chest.</p><p>“I said I wouldn’t miss you more than the sex.” Jongin grumbled, rubbing the growing bulge in Sehun’s sweatpants.</p><p>Jongin pulled the sweats down and immediately wrapped his hand around Sehun’s dick, stroking it slowly as he kissed the younger’s abs. Sehun groaned and leaned his head against the door, Jongin moving down to suck the head of Sehun’s cock into his mouth.</p><p>“Shit.” Sehun hissed as Jongin deepthroated him with ease, the older staring up at Sehun as his throat worked the long cock. Jongin slowly pulled off Sehun, stroking the younger a few times before diving forward and taking Sehun back into his mouth. </p><p>Jongin happily bobbed on Sehun’s cock, greedily swallowing the last drops of precum he’d get from the younger for the next month. Sehun moaned and curled his hands in Jongin’s hair, urging the boy to go faster. Jongin moaned around Sehun, feeling the younger pull hard on his hair at the vibrations.</p><p>Sehun, tired of standing, pulled Jongin off his cock and walked off to lay down on Jongin’s bed. Jongin eagerly followed, pulling off his own clothes as he went and by the time he was climbing onto the bed he was naked.</p><p>Jongin went back to blowing Sehun, positioning his toned ass just in front of the younger’s face. Unable to resist, Sehun pulled the round cheeks apart and instantly started licking his way into Jongin’s tight hole. Jongin moaned around Sehun’s cock, feeling the wet muscle working its way inside of him. </p><p>Sehun didn’t wait long before sliding a finger into the quivering hole, feeling Jongin moan around him and thrusting his hips up to get his dick further into the intoxicating heat of Jongin’s mouth. </p><p>Sehun expertly fingered Jongin open, quickly adding a second finger and scissoring them inside of Jongin. Moans fell from Jongin’s mouth as he pulled off Sehun’s cock to rest his head on the younger’s firm thigh, body filled with too much pleasure to continue blowing Sehun.</p><p>Smirking at how fucked out Jongin already was, Sehun gave a hard thrust and pulled his fingers out of the clenching hole. With a smack to Jongin’s ass Sehun lifted the older up and positioned Jongin’s hole above his leaking cock. Taking over, Jongin placed a hand on Sehun’s chest while his other hand held the younger’s dick still before slowly lowering himself on the thick shaft.</p><p>Both boys moaned as Jongin sank down on Sehun’s dick, taking the entire thing in a single drop. Jongin didn’t wait long to move, gripping Sehun’s shoulders for leverage and bouncing eagerly in the younger’s lap. Sehun moaned and grabbed Jongin’s ass, squeezing the round globes as Jongin continued to impale himself on Sehun’s fat cock. </p><p>Sehun reached out and dragged Jongin down, pulling the boy into a passionate kiss as he started thrusting up to meet Jongin’s hips. Jongin moaned into Sehun’s mouth as he felt the younger slamming up into him, loving the feeling of Sehun’s cock dragging along his walls.</p><p>“Fuck I’m gonna miss your ass.” Sehun groaned, breaking the kiss to arch his back and moan. </p><p>“Who’s going to miss the sex now?” Jongin smirked, clenching his hole around Sehun to emphasize his point.</p><p>Sehun grumbled a ‘shut up’ and grabbed Jongin’s hips firmly, flipping them over so he was towering over the older boy. Sehun didn’t hesitate to start mercilessly pounding into Jongin, making the other fist the sheets as he cried out in pleasure. </p><p>Sehun was already close, chasing his orgasm inside of Jongin. Sensing Sehun’s orgasm, Jongin started squeezing Sehun’s cock with his ass, trying to push the younger over the edge.</p><p>With a grunt Sehun came, slamming himself deep inside of Jongin and filling the boy with his cum. Jongin groaned as he felt Sehun’s load splash against his walls, not wanting to think how long it would be before he would get to feel Sehun’s warm cum filling him again.</p><p>Sehun carefully pulled out, collapsing onto the bed. However Jongin hadn’t gotten to finish and decided to take advantage of the younger’s fucked out state. Flipping  Sehun onto his stomach, Jongin slid between the boy’s legs and gave Sehun’s firm ass a squeeze.</p><p>“Do whatever you want.” Sehun mumbled into Jongin’s pillow. “You deserve to have fun too.”</p><p>With a smile Jongin lined himself up with Sehun’s hole and slowly pushed inside, groaning as he felt the younger’s tight ass swallow him up. Sehun let out a weak moan as Jongin’s thick cock filled him.</p><p>Jongin set a rough pace, too close to think about being gentle. Sehun’s moans got louder as Jongin pounded ruthlessly into him, his spent cock twitching as Jongin hammered into his sensitive hole.</p><p>Leaning down, Jongin kissed along Sehun’s back as he thrust into the younger, Sehun turning his head and dragging Jongin into another make out. Jongin moaned into Sehun’s mouth as he felt his orgasm hit him, giving one final thrust and emptying his balls into Sehun’s clenching hole.</p><p>Jongin carefully pulled out of Sehun, collapsing next to the younger. Sehun mumbled something and pulled Jongin closer, however it was too quiet for Jongin to make out what he’d said. Still panting, Jongin stared up at the ceiling, thinking about all the fun he’d gotten to have this past semester and wondering what was going to happen once he returned.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok so here's the thing...this is going to be the last chapter for this fic. I've had tons of fun writing this fic but I think I've done everything I can with this fic and since it's a new year I think it's time to move on.</p><p>As always let me know what you think and thanks for reading.</p><p>Also come follow me on twitter @simonsfanfics to hear my concepts and shit/to know when I post.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>